¿Mejores Amigos o más?
by Tsuki Annie Kazami
Summary: Tai quiere declararsele a Sora, pero necesita ayuda.. A quien se la pedirá? o Mejor dicho: Quien lo ayudara? Su hermana Kari? Su mejor amigo Matt? alguien mas? o las circunstancias decidirán como se le declarará.. PASEN Y LEAN Abra: TAIxSORA MATTxMIMI TKxKARI y HENRYxANNIE Capitulo 6 aparición de esta loca escritora xD
1. 1 Cosas de hermanos

**Hola a todos, espero que les guste el fic. Aquí les traigo el 1° capítulo de: ¿Mejores amigos o mas?. Me esforcé mucho en el fic. Y bueno sin más nada a que hacer referencia: A LEER..!**

**Capítulo 1: Cosas de Hermanos -.-'**

**Tai estaba en su habitación acostado boca-abajo en su cama, la cual contaba con algunos cuadernos, desperdicios de lápiz, (cuando les sacas punta) y libros encima. Estaba haciendo... Mejor dicho: **_**Tratando**_** de hacer la tarea, aunque no lo crean, estaba concentrado, además de comer algo de pudín el cual también estaba en la cama. En ese momento Hikari (Kari) entro a la habitación, cosa que no se le hizo difícil ya que la puerta estaba abierta. **

-Hermano. - _un poco molesta_

-Que sucede Kari? _– respondió Tai sin dejar de escribir_

-Te comiste mi pudin?

-Disculpa pensé que era el mío, toma el que mamá me dejo, debe de estar en el refrigerador. – _Aun escribiendo_

-De acuerdo.. – _Apunto de salir de la habitación-_ Oye, estas bien? –_ fingiendo estar preocupada_

-Nunca has visto a alguien hacer la tarea? –_esta vez viéndola_

-Claro que sí! - _Afirmó_

-Entonces porque te sorprende? –_sin entender en punto de su hermana_

-Porque tu casi nunca haces la tarea! – _Con una sonrisa_

-Ve a comerte tu pudín! –_molesto_

-jejeje ahora sí creo que estas bien –_decía mientras salía de la habitación._

**Luego de que su hermana saliera de su habitación, Tai giro la cabeza sin pensar y lo primero que vio fue una fotografía de el con Matt y **_**Sora**_**. Lo cual hizo que se pusiera algo pensativo, esos pensamientos casi sin darse cuenta, le robaron un suspiro de.. Tristeza? Pero en ese momento..**

-Hermano donde dijiste que estaba el pudín? –_dijo nuevamente su hermana. Quien olvido la respuesta que le dio Tai -_

-En el refrigerador Sora! _–contesto sin pensar el castaño, pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y obviamente su hermana también-_

-Como me llamaste? _–Dijo la castaña haciéndose la ofendida_-

-aa... pues.. _–Sonrojado y nervioso por lo que acababa de decir-_

-Me llamaste Sora! _–Fingiendo estar molesta como la típica novia celosa-_

-Pues yo.. –_Pobre, no sabía ni que decir_- L-lo siento, vete a comer tu pudín tengo que estudiar –_Dijo_ _estudiar? Oh oh-_

-Pensé que tenías que hacer la tarea? –_Dijo Kari quien lo descubrió en su error-_

-Tengo que hacer ambas cosas _–Mirándola con una cara de: "a que no te esperabas que te contestara así"?-_

-Pensabas en Sora no es así? _–Dijo pícaramente su hermana-_

-Qué?, claro.. qué.. no!_ –Dudo en decir. Solo quería zafarse de las preguntas de Kari, ya que sabía que le preguntaría más de la cuenta-_

-Porque te cuesta tanto invitarla a salir y decirle tus sentimientos? _–Pregunto curiosa-_

-Yo no tengo nada que decirle_! –Exclamo Tai, pero en el fondo sabía que su hermana tenía razón-_

-Claro que sí! Ella te gusta, porque no se lo dices? –_Sentándose en la cama cerca de su hermano-_

-Bueno, es que.. es que a ella le gusta Matt –_Dijo un triste Tai-_

-Tal vez no sea así _–Dijo Kari tratando de animar a su hermano mayor-_

-A que te refieres? –_Prestándole más atención a la lista castaña_-

-Pues a que no creo que a ella le guste Matt.

-Eso no es cierto _–se apresuró a afirmar Tai-_ soy el mejor amigo de ambos y sé que a Sora le gusta demasiado Matt. Hasta hace lo posible para que pasen tiempo juntos.

-Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero más bien me refiero a que a ella no le gusta de "gustar" creo que solo es un capricho. _–Aclara Kari-_

-Capricho? _–Confundido-_

-Sabes creo que ustedes hacen buena pareja _–Comentó-_ y creo que deberías decirle tus sentimientos hermano-

-Pero como lo hago. Sin estropear el momento ni salir lastimado? –_esto último es lo que más le temía al castaño: al rechazo-_

-pues debes…

**En ese mismo instante fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de la casa. Y la chica Kamiya dio un gran brinco el cual hizo que se pusiera de pie, pues tenía una idea de quien era.**

-TELEFONO! _–Gritó dejando atónito a Tai_-

-Porque gri.. _–Fue interrumpido por un segundo grito-_

-DEBE SER TK! _–y con eso, salió corriendo a contestar la llamada-_

-Eso explica los gritos –_Dijo resignado-_

-Hola.. si TK?.. si claro estoy lista.. De acuerdo voy bajando _–dijo dulcemente y luego colgando el teléfono- _Tai ya me voy

-A donde crees que vas jovencita _–saliendo rápidamente de su habitación a la sala justo donde estaba Kari-_

-Tengo una cita –_levemente sonrojada pero aun así muy sonriente-_

-Porque no me dijiste que ibas a salir.. Y con un chico?.. _–mirándola celoso-_

-Pensé que era obvio, que no vez como estoy vestida! _–en efecto, llevaba un lindo vestido rosa claro hasta las rodillas, con un listón y detalles fucsia, un cintillo rosa, pulseras de ambos colores y una zapatillas blancas con detalles rosa pastel además de un ganchito muy lindo blanco en su cabello.. En resumen muy linda-_

-debiste habérmelo dicho!, me hubiera dado tiempo de afilar los cuchillos _–fingiendo estar triste-_

-Tai! -_con tono de reproche_-

-Y a donde se suponen que irán? _–Pregunto el mayor-_

-Al cine.

-Bien.. –_Fingiendo estar pensando_- Está bien, te doy permiso. –_Con tono de superioridad_-

-No necesito tu permiso para salir a una cita, ya tengo 15 años! –_Decía un poco juguetona_-

-Ah si? _–Con tono retador_- pues mamá y papá me dejaron a cargo..

_Susurro mientras su hermano hablaba_- Uno de los grandes misterios de esta vida..-

-… durante estos 3 días, mientras viajaban** (Tsuki: No me pregunte a donde, porque ni yo lo se.! xD) **y por lo tanto necesitas mi permiso _–Continuaba hablando el moreno con el mismo tono-_

_-Kari no lo vio con buenos ojos, más bien lo fulminó con la mirada-_ Eres despreciable –_Con el tomo del Pato Lucas xD-_

-También te quiero hermanita! –_le dijo mientras ella abría la puerta_- Saludos y amenazas a Tk! Ah! Y te quiero aquí antes de las 9!

_-Saliendo y a punto de cerrar la puerta un poco molesta ya que no le gustaba mucho que su hermano fuera tan sobreprotector con ella- _Adiós hermano, espero que puedas sacarte a SORA! De la mente –_dijo una sonriente Kari, luego le saco la lengua para después cerrar la puerta-_

A veces quisiera estrangularla _–decía el moreno para sí mismo_-

**Luego de unos segundos, nuestro castaño amigo, recordó algo.. "Un momento" susurró. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia la ventana de la sala, en el trayecto tropezó con una mesita, pero se puso de pie rápidamente y llego a la ventana donde se podía ver a Tk esperando a la castaña quien salía del edificio y caminaba hacia el rubio. Antes de que ella llegara, escucho un grito de parte de su hermano..**

-KARIII TENIAS QUE DECIRME COMO DECLARARMELE A SORAAA..! –_Grito por la ventana Tai-_

**Luego el aspecto de Tai cambio por completo, al notar que grito por la ventana.. a los cuatro vientos.. que necesitaba la ayuda de su hermana para declarársele a una chica.**

-Que hice.. _–Susurro perplejo el castaño sonrojado y ocultando poco a poco su rostro de la ventana pero sin antes escuchar a su hermana-_

-TRANQUILO HERMANO.! ALGUN DIA TE LO DIRE.! –_Gritó muy sonriente-_

-Que le pasa a Tai? –_Dijo Tk quien se acercó a Kari_-

-Cosas de hermanos _–Dijo aun sonriente-_

-okeeey.. _–Confundido, aunque no del todo_- Nos vamos?

-Claro! –_Y ambos empezaron a caminar juntos_-

-T-Te ves muy linda Kari.. _–un poco nervioso_-

-Gracias.. T-Tu también te ves bien.. –_Ambos levemente sonrojados_-

**Mientras tanto, con Tai.. -.-'**

-Porque tuve que gritar eso? _–Molesto consigo mismo y sonrojado de la vergüenza_- Soy un idiota! _–Se decía mientras caminaba de nuevo a su habitación para continuar con la tarea.-._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE:…**

**¿Mejores amigos o más?**

**CAPITULO 2: La cita de Kari.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Antes que nada, tengo que aclarar a la personas que leyeron mi anterior fic **(de Ben10)** que lo siento.. Me di cuenta q escribía horrible y vi TODOSSSS lo horrores.. ni siquiera errores sino.. HORRORES que tenía mi historia ._.'**

**Con relación a este fic.. Y? Qué tal? Como me quedo?.. Me he esforzado mucho y he seguido los consejos de varias amigas escritoras. Como por ejemplo mi amiga del alma: Gisselle, mejor conocida como Kraoz Lieth Gracias amiga por tu INNUMERABLES consejos..! n_ñ' jajaja**

**Bueno si ya leyeron mi perfil aquí en Fanfiction se dieron cuenta del problema que tengo.. Verán…. por los momentos vivo con mi mamá y no quiero que ella sepa de mi cuenta en Fanfiction, ni mucho menos de este fic.. la conozco! y se que si se entera querrá saber letra por letra de lo que escribo y eso es.. Como decirlo?... FASTIDIOSO! Y MOLESTTO..! Por lo que no podre actualizar con frecuencia.. Por lo menos hasta que mi mamá se mude..! Pero aun así tratare de escribir el siguiente capi.. Repito: TRATAREEE..! :3 Antes de irme quisiera pedirles algo.. DEJEN COMENTARIOS! PLEACE..! :3**

**Sin más nada a que referirme.. Tsuki Annie Kazami fuera.. Paz..! ^^**


	2. 2 La cita de Kari

Hola a todos.! aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi historia.. Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 2: La cita de Kari.**

Mientras el rubio caminaba miraba tímidamente a la castaña, la cual se encontraba muy pensativa.

-"Pobre Tai, quisiera poder ayudarlo." -_Pensó Kari-._

Tk estaba un poco preocupado al ver a su.. "mejor amiga" tan callada. Ella no solía ser así. Más bien, siempre tenía algo que decir. Además, quería que la pasara bien, después de todo, ¡era una CITA!

-Kari.. –_Dijo el ojiazul un poco apenado-_

-¿Ah? _–saliendo de sus pensamientos_- ¿Que sucede Tk_? –Volteando a verlo-_

-¿Te pasa algo? _–Decía un poco preocupado pero sin dejar de caminar-_

-Es que.. es que estoy preocupada por Tai. _–Dijo la castaña aun un poco pensativa en cómo podría ayudarlo_-

-¿Tai?, ¿qué sucede con él? _–Un poco extrañado e intrigado-_

-Sí, es que.. _–Pensó un momento_- Tk, tú ya te has dado cuenta de.. Que a Tai.. Bueno.. De que a él.. –_Sin saber cómo decirlo-_

-¿De que a él le gusta Sora? _–Dijo el propio rubio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. ¡Como si no lo fuera!-_

La castaña se sorprendió un poco. La razón de que lo preguntara al rubio, es que ella no quería estar regando por allí los sentimientos de su hermano, aunque, Tk como muchos otros, ya se han** dado **cuenta. Además, se lo decía a Tk porque es su "mejor amigo". Y sabe que puede confiar en él.

-Aa.. Sí, eso.. Lo que sucede es que él se lo quiere decir.. Pero tiene miedo a que algo salga mal o a que ella no sienta lo mismo. Debe ser horrible que te guste tu mejor amiga y no sepas como reaccione o lo que siente.. –_Dijo esto último sin pensar obviamente, porque sino, se fuera callado_-

-Sí, debe de ser horrible.. –_Dijo un sonrojado y nostálgico Tk- _"No tienes idea..."_ –Pensó-_

Se sentía un ambiente un poco tenso, al igual que un silencio incómodo. Kari, al notar que ya estaban llegando al Cine, sonrió.

-Tk, ya llegamos. _–Deteniéndose y dirigiéndole una linda sonrisa-_

-Sí, no tardamos mucho. ¡Vamos! _–Tomándola de la mano a la castaña y ambos entrando juntos al lugar-_ Kari, ¿que pelicula quieres ver? –_Dijo el rubio mientras ambos veían.. veían.. ¡Esos letreros donde salen los nombres de las películas!-_

-Mmm.. No sé.. –_Dijo pensativa y observando de cerca los títulos-_

-Qué tal si tú me dices varias características como.. terror, acción, ciencia ficción de lo cual quieres que se trate la pelicula, y yo te digo 3 posibles opciones. ¿Te parece? _–Propuso-_

-Mmm.. Bien. Quiero que tenga, ¡comedia!

-Woao, que expresiva. Esperaba más descripciones. ¿Algún otro dato?

-¡Como te digo que quiero reírme! _–No entendía por qué su mejor amigo insistía, ella solo quería reírse con una pelicula de comedia-_

-¡¿Porque no dijiste antes?! Yo puedo harte reír.

-¿Ah sí? _–con tono retador-_

-Sí, escucha. Había un pollito que se llamaba Pega, se calló y se pegó. _–Luego puso una cara de orgullo por su "Gran chiste", espero reacción de parte de la castaña pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada de: "¿En serio?"- _Bien... Siempre hay un "plan B".

-¿Que "plan B"? –_Dijo ella sin entender_-

La respuesta quedo clara al sentir las manos del rubio hacerle cosquillas. Kari no dejaba de reír. Menos mal que no había muchas personas cerca.

-Tk, ya.. ¡Ya basta! Detente.. Tk.._–Decía la oji-marron entre risas.-_

Ambos sin darse cuenta, poco a poco los movimientos de Tk para hacerle cosquillas y los de Kari para tratar de que el chico Takaishi no lograra el cometido de hacerla reír, los llevaba a uno de los rincones un poco oscuro del lugar en donde veían los letrero de los títulos de las películas. Tk dejo de hacerle cosquillas a Kari, quien acababa de dejar de reír y se fijó en que Tk la estaba viendo fijamente, como analizando cada parte de su rostro y la tenía acorralada con su brazo.

_-_Viste, te hice reír. Y sin necesidad de pagar entrada _–Le dijo aun viéndola fijamente a sus ojos marrones, los cuales le encantaban a él_-

-Pero no fue con un chiste._ –Con un tono entre juguetón y retador-_

-Pero te hice reír ¿o no? _–Acechándose un poco-_

-S-si _–fue así como Kari se dio cuenta de que había muy poca distancia entre sus rostros, lo que la puso nerviosa-_

-"Te vez tan linda sonrojada.." _–No me lo creerán, pero no solo Tk lo pensó, sino que, sin darse cuenta, esas palabras salieron de sus propios labios-_

-G-gracias.. –_Dijo tímidamente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se sonrojo._

-eee.. Comedia ¿eh?_ –Nervioso al saber lo que dijo. Y Kari solo asintió-_ Bien. Pues estas son mis opciones: Albín y las ardillas, Madagascar 2 o Encantada.

-Madagascar 2 _–Dijo un poco más tranquila y con una sonrisa-_

-Bien. Entonces, tú compras las entradas y yo compro las palomitas (cotufas), refrescos y demás. Me esperas en la pequeña fila de entrada a la sala 2. –_Decía mientras sacaba el dinero de las entradas de su billetera y se lo daba a Kari-_

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en la entrada a la sala. _–Tk asintió y ambos fueron a sus respectivos lugares a comprar lo antes acordado-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡SIIIIII!, ¡termine la tarea de historia!, _-Dijo cierto castaño-_ Bueeeno aún me falta la tarea de matemáticas, pero como no entiendo nada, se lo preguntare a Izzy después. Ahora... A recoger este desorden _–Dijo, esto último, un fastidiado Tai-_

Se preguntaran ¿Tai haciendo tarea en miércoles? ¿Y en vacaciones?. Pues sí, y lo hace solo porque se lo prometió a su madre antes de que ella se fuera. A su mamá le preocupaba que su hijo dejara a última hora las tareas de vacaciones. Ya solo faltaban 5 días para que empezaran las clases y Tai ni siquiera había empezado a hacer la tarea. Pero gracias a las amenazas de _no jugar futbol por 3 semanas_ ayudaron a que el flojo castaño hiciera sus deberes escolares.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tk y Kari reian sin parar en sus asientos mientras veían la pelicula.

-¡Que buen chiste! –_dijo la castaña entre risas-_

-No.. Fue tan bueno _–¿No fue bueno y se reía?-_ Yo soy mejor comediante _–Le susurro a Kari después de reír Kari-_

La chica se le quedo viendo como un bicho raro, asqueando la ceja, por unos segundos. Para luego ambos estallar de la risa. Menos mal que mientras ellos hablaban, en la pelicula, pasaron una parte graciosa y toda la sala (demás personas) también rieron. Porque si no serían los únicos en reírse y eso hubiera sido.. Extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Listo! –_Decía Tai con las manos en su cintura observando que su cuarto estaba ordenado- Ya_ termine con todo ese desastre_. _Y ahora… _–Cambiando su aura a una maligna y flotándose las manos con una mirada un tanto maléfica-_ a comerme el pudin que a Kari se le olvido ¡wajajajajajaja_! –Dirigiéndose a la cocina. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rubio y la castaña, se encontraban saliendo del cine ambos muy sonrientes. ¡Sí que disfrutaron de la pelicula!.

-¿Tk cuál fue tu parte favorita?

-Mmm... Pues cuando Alex le pregunta a Martin que si no tiene dinamita y él le responde sarcásticamente que gasto lo último que le quedaba en la mañana. _–luego los dos rieron-_ y la tuya?

-Pues me encanta la parte en que el pingüino Skyper les avisa a todos, que tiene una buena y una mala noticia. La buena es que están a punto de aterrizar.

-Sí, ya lo recuerdo. Y la mala es que caerán en picada. _–Ambos volvieron a reír-_

-Me alegra que te hayas divertido Kari_. –Sonriéndole-_

-Tk, cuando estoy contigo siempre me divierto. –_ese comentario hizo que a él rubio se ruborizara-_

-Kari, creo que mejor te llevo a tu casa. Porque parece que va a llover. -_Viendo el cielo un poco oscuro, y daba la impresión de que llovería. Además de que había una "brisa de lluvia"-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Al llegar a la cocina, olfateo algo, al parecer por su expresión, muy apestoso_

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién se murió? _– Un poco sorprendido por el mal olor. Luego observo la basura de la cocina, la cual estaba muy llena y había moscas sobre ella. Sin duda, de allí provenía ese mal olor- _Que horror. _–Tapándose la nariz_- Esto sí que apesta. Olvide decirle a Kari que botara la basura. Mejor la boto.

El castaño, se colocó un suéter azul oscuro con capucha, pues por la ventana sintió la brisa fría que avisaba sobra la gran lluvia que se acercaba muy de prisa. Amarro fuertemente la bolsa, la tomó junto con las llaves y salió por la puerta, no sin antes susurrar

-Espero que Kari se esté divirtiendo _–tiernamente-_ ¡Porque le quedan 40 minutos de libertadcondicional! _–Viendo su reloj que marcaban las 8:20pm-_ ¡y además va a llover! –_Con su tono de "superioridad". A continuación salió del apartamento-_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE…**

**¿Mejores amigos o más?**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Reparando un corazón roto.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y? Qué tal? Les gusto? Lo siento por la tardanza. Les voy a advertir de ante mano que en el capi que viene, cierta pelirroja va a sufrir. Wajajajajaja no crean que soy mala… bueeeeeeeno la verdad es que sí lo soy n.ñ' jeje.**

**Pero ¡bien! A lo que nos interesa. En este capi me esmere por poner romance entre Tk y Kari. Además ****ni se imaginan con la sorpresa**** que le espera a Tai cuando baje del edificio. ¬._.¬**

**Bueno ya me tengo que ir. El deber llama u.ú así que espero leer sus comentarios sobre el capi.**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOOOOSSS..!**

**Se despide: Tsuki Annie Kazami :3**


	3. 3 Reparando un corazón roto

**HoLa HoLa..! Estoy muy muy muy contenta.! Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentario. También gracias por las críticas, estoy segura que con su ayuda seguiré mejorando ;D Bien… así empieza el capítulo número 3 de este fic escrito por esta humilde lokita :p**

**CAPITULO 3: Reparando un corazón roto.**

Cierta pelirroja corría sin rumbo por las calles de Odaiba, las cuales contaban con poca luz, por lo que no había muchas personas transitando. La pobre corría con el corazón hecho pedazos, y las lágrimas no faltaban en sus rojizos ojos. Ella no quería recordar la escena que le rompió el corazón, la cual fue la culpable de tanto dolor. Pero era casi imposible, no dejaba de recordarlo.

_Flash back_

Hace unos minutos estaba caminando en dirección de casa de cierto rubio, llamado Yamato Ishida, mejor conocido como "Matt", ya casi llegaba, no se sentía muy buen que digamos. Ya que tenía malestar corporal, pero aun así decidió seguir.

Según ella, solo iría a preguntarle algo sobre la tarea de historia la cual "había olvidado" ¡Si, como no! Eso solo era una excusa para estar cerca de él, y de además, si de daba la oportunidad, invitarlo a salir. La verdad es que desde hace un tiempo ha sentido algo muy especial hacia Matt, lo ha visto en varios conciertos en restaurantes y cada vez que lo ve cantar se enamora más de él. Sora iba muy pensativa, tenía planeado de antemano lo que diría _"Lamento por venir sin avisar, es que estaba cerca d aquí y decidí venir a que me aclares una duda sobre la tarea de historia"._

Pero algo que vio la interrumpió. Aun un poco lejos vio a el susodicho cruzando la a calle del frente. No estaba solo, estaba con una castaña muy conocida por la pelirroja, Mimí Tachikawa, su mejor amiga, la cual no sabía los sentimientos de Sora hacia el chico Ishida.

El rubio y la castaña se dirigían a un puesto de helados de la calle de al frente. Matt compró dos helados, y se dirigió a sentarse junto a Mimí en una de las mesas frente al negocio.Y le dio uno de los helados a la joven Tachikawa. A continuación, un incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

Sora aun los veía desde la calle de al frente desde un ángulo, que casi la ponía en evidencia, por lo que decidió cruzar la calle y colocarse detrás de una pared o muro que al otro lado se encontraba la pareja. Se asomó poco a poco con mucho cuidado de no ser vista. _"Tal vez no es nada, quizás solo la invito a comer un helado_", pensó la pelirroja un poco nerviosa.

-Tenías razón Matt. _–Dijo después de probar su helado, al parecer de vainilla, y decidirse a acabar con el silencio-_ Los helados de aquí son muy deliciosos. –_Continuando con su helado-_

-Sabía que te gustarían. _–Señaló sin poder evitar sonreír, pero luego trato de ponerse un poco más serio, cosa que Mimí notó-_ Mimí… ¿sabes?, yo desde hace un tiempo he querido decirte algo. _–Dijo alejando un poco el taza de helado y levemente sonrojado- _

-Te escucho Matto. _–Dijo sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos-_

-Bu-bueno… yo… Yo no estoy seguro de hacerlo. T-tengo miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad. _–Bajando la mirada- _No me lo perdonaría _–Esto último lo susurró muy bajo, pero Mimí logro escucharlo, por lo que ella puso su mano en la mejilla del inseguro rubio para hacer subir su mirada (el de Matt) y motivarlo a decir lo que quería decir-_

-Nada de lo que me digas podría acabar con nuestra amistad Matto. Vamos, solo dímelo. _–Dijo la castaña con su tierna e inocente sonrisa que, para Matt, hace agradable cualquier situación. Eso era lo que Matt necesitaba para decidirse a decir...-_

-Mimí, lo que quiero decir… es... qué... Que tú… ¡Mimí es que tú me gustas! _–Dijo un poco rápido, con un tono un tanto fuerte y sonrojado, pero aun así, viéndola a los ojos-_ Me gustas Mimí.._ –Susurró mientras se acercaba a la castaña. Ella estaba sorprendida ante la declaración de Matt, pero al percatarse del acercamiento por parte del rubio, lo imitó hasta que la distancia se desvaneció-_

La pelirroja veía desde detrás del muro como Matt le daba un beso lleno de ternura y amor a Mimí. Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus lindos, tristes y rijosos ojos.

-…Mimí... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? _–Preguntó después de ambos haberse separado-_

-¿Tienes que preguntarlo? Claro que sí. Tú también me gustas Matt. _–Expresó sonrojada pero sonriente la ojimiel.-_

Sora se alejó lo más posible del muro y apartó su vista de la pareja, los cuales estaban abrazados. "N-no puedo creerlo… Matt y Mimí… Matt la ama… y son novios…". Pensó mientras lloraba y se alejaba lo más que podía del muro. Luego salió corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, sin destino alguno.

_Fin Flash Back_

-¿Por qué?... _–susurró cabizbaja si ver por donde corría-_ ¡¿Por qué?! _–Dijo casi gritando, mientras corría-_

La pelirroja siguió corriendo sin ningún destino fijo, solo quería correr y olvidar lo felices que vio a Matt y a Mimí. No se sentía nada bien, el malestar había empeorado, estaba cansada de tanto correr, su cuerpo le exigía descansar, pero ella hacia todo lo posible por seguir corriendo, la tristeza la invadía, le dolía la cabeza, aguantaba las ganas de llorar, pero de nada serbia ese esfuerzo. Sus lágrimas salían cada vez con mayor prontitud de sus ojos.

Estaba tan débil que cuando pasó frente a un edificio y tropezó con un escalón, calló fuertemente y no tuvo la fuerza para ponerse de pie. Allí, sintió como lentamente caía sobre ella gotas de lluvia. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos los cuales estaban cansados de tanto llorar y a los poco segundos quedo inconsciente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tai, por su parte, estaba saliendo por la puerta de la entrada del edificio en donde vivía_, la cual no tenía techo_ **(Tsuki: Me refiero a la entrada, no al apartamento de Tai, obviamente n.ñ'). **El castaño llevaba un suéter con capucha, la cual tenía puesta ya que sabía que estaba empezando a llover. De reojo vio "algo" en el suelo de la entrada pero como cargaba una enorme bolsa negra de basura no le dio importancia. Solo le paso por un lado, deposito la basura en el enorme contenedor, el cual estaba a un lado de la entrada, y luego se dirigió de lo más tranquilo a la entrada después de ver a ese "algo" de reojo, nuevamente.

Pero estando a punto de cruzar la entrada, se detuvo en seco. Segundos después de procesar cierta información, su cerebro reacciono y volteo lentamente. Prontamente se dio cuenta que ese "algo" era un alguien. Y no solo eso, sino que ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Sora Takenoushi, su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida. No lo pensó dos veces y de un salto tomo a la linda pelirroja entre sus brazos. Sin duda estaba muy preocupado.

-¿Sora?, ¡Sora!, ¿estás bien? Por favor despierta. Sora ¡despierta! _–La pelirroja no respondió, y cuando Tai le toco la frente se dio cuenta de que estaba caliente, a pesar de que se estaba mojando a causa de la lluvia. Sin duda tenía fiebre.-_

El joven Kamiya no tardo en cargarla y entrar al edificio "un tanto" apresurado.

¡A quien trato de engañar! ¡Tai corría por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo!

-Resiste Sora. _–le dijo, antes de cruzar la puerta de su apartamento-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sora abría lentamente sus ojos, despertando de su desmayo. Lo primero que sintió fue algo frio en su frente y al tocarse con su mano se dio cuenta de que era un paño húmedo. La chica se sentía mucho mejor, bueno… al menos mejor de la fiebre, el cansancio y malestar. Se sentó lentamente observando su entorno, así se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama de sabanas azules, las paredes tenía varios afiches de futbolistas famosos, la mayoría los conocía ya que ella solía ver los partidos de futbol con Tai. La habitación estaba ordenada.

Ya tenía sospechas de donde se encontraba, pero lo que corroboro sus dudas fue una foto que vio en la mesita de noche, a un lado de la cama. Una foto donde salía ella junto a Tai y… _Matt_, eso la sorprendió un poco. Recordó al rubio que le robaba el sueño, y sacudió la cabeza para olvidar la escena que vio en la heladería.

Volvió a ver la foto, luego la habitación y así supo dónde estaba. _"Esta es la habitación de Tai"_ Pensó la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? –_Susurró, un poco confundida-_

Hizo un movimiento un tanto brusco para quitarse las sabanas y puso el paño húmedo a un lado de la cama. Estaba a punto de levantarse, pero vio a alguien en el suelo que sin duda estaba en el quinto sueño, acostado a "pata suelta" en una colchoneta al lado de la cama en donde ella estaba. Y ese alguien era Taichi Kamiya. Su mejor amigo y cómplice en todas sus travesuras a pesar de la edad que ambos tenían. Aunque la cómplice era Sora, ya que el de las ideas locas eran del castaño, ella solo lo apoyaba y ayudaba, además de "cubrirlo". Sin duda amigos incondicionales.

-¿Tai? -_Le susurró con la intención de despertarlo pero dudo que funcionara, ya que sabía perfectamente que su mejor amigo tenía el sueño muy pesado-_

-¡Sora! _–Exclamo el moreno, quien inméritamente se sentó al escuchar la voz de ella-_ ¿Sora estas bien? _–Dijo con un tono alarmado y viéndola con una mirada angustiada-_

-Si Tai, estoy bien –_sonriéndole_- pero, ¿cómo llegue aquí?

-Pues, es que te encontré desmayada en la entrada del edificio. _–Mi entras respondía se paraba de la colchoneta y se sentaba al lado de la oji-rojos- _Tenías fiebre así que te puse paños de agua fría. _–Luego colocó su mano en la frente de ella- _Y creo que fue suficiente porque ya no tienes fiebre.

-Tai… ¿cómo es que traigo esta ropa? _–Se había fijado que cargaba una piyama rosa de corazones, la cual le quedaba un poco ajustada-_

-Pues Kari llego de su cita con Tk unos minutos después de que te traje, así que le pedí que te pusiera una de sus piyamas, porque tu ropa estaba húmeda. Por cierto, llame a tu mamá, le dije que habías venido y que la lluvia no te dejaría poder irte. Así que me dijo que vendría a buscar mañana en la mañana. También quería hablar contigo, pero tuve que decirle que te quedaste dormida porque estas inconsciente.

-mm... de acuerdo. Gracias. _–Sonriéndole. Para ese entonces ya había recordado como llego a la entrada del edificio-_

-Sora, ¿qué fue lo que te paso? -

-No sé si hablar de eso. _–Un poco cabizbaja_-

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. _–Colocando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja como muestra de apoyo, además de darle una mirada llena de comprensión, típica de él-_

-De-de acuerdo _–Luego de un suspiro-_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE:…**

**¿Mejores amigos o más?**

**CAPITULO 4: Una acción dice mas...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Gracias, gracias. Mil gracias a todos por leer este fic. Ni se imaginan las ideas que tengo para los capis próximos. Lamento la demora, es que cada vez que me meto en la computadora, ha sido casi solo para ver Lucky Star o para leer EL fic de los Teen Titans que tanto me mata *-* ((Buscando a Starfire)) amo ese fic… es genial. Se los recomiendo ;D **

**Al otro día me paso algo que me dejo con la boca abierta, mi mama me vio escribiendo un capi de este fic en mi libreta y me dijo (cito textualmente): "¿Que tanto escribes? Pareces escritora." No aguante la risa. La verdad es que no sé porque me reí n.ñ'**

**Quiero decirles que en el capi anterior tuve un ERROR puse que era Miércoles, pero en verdad es LUNES Así que corrijo.**

**También como último anuncio quiero avisarles que el siguiente capítulo será muy especial… tanto así que será un Song Chapter mmm… creo que lo escribí bien. Bueno espero que le haiga gustado este capítulo, sin más demora me despido de ustedes querido lectores :'3 **_**"Siempre quise decir/escribir eso" xD**_

**Tsuki Annie Kazami Fuera… y… QUE VIVAN LOS FICS Y EL ANIMEEE..!**


	4. 4 Una acción dice más

**Annie: Pi-piedad….¡Piedaaad!.. **_**–Digo yo arrastrándome por el suelo, con cara de cansancio y casi llorando–**_** ¡Auxilioooo!**

**Matt: ¡¿qué le pasa a Annie?! **_**–Sorprendido-**_

**Sora: mm… creo que tiene que ver con que ya empezó las clases. Ayer la escuche decir que los deberes la mataban.**

**Matt: ¡Yo la levanto! –**_**Levantándola**_**- ¿Te sientes bien Annie?**

**Annie: F-fue… Terrible… juro que si el profesor de Biología vuelve a hablar de las teorías del universo… moriré… ¡SALVAME MATTY! –**_**Abrazándolo y llorando estilo anime (T-T)-**_

**Sora: ¿Matty?**_** –Susurró confundida-**_

**Tai: ¡Pobre criaturita de Dios! Sé cómo te sientes ese tipo de materias te vuelve loco. **_**–Acariciándole el cabello a Annie mientras Matt la sostenía-**_

**Annie: Tai ya se por lo que tienes que pasar en la secundaria… -**_**viéndolo con comprensión-**_

**Sora: ¿Y por eso es que no tenías tiempo de hacer el capítulo? ¿Por hacer tarea de Biología?**

**Annie: Si solo fuera de esa materia. Me manda tarea de tooodas y cada una de las materias pero lo que más arremete contra mi **_**gran capacidad mental,**_** son las locas teorías del profe de Biología… Trato de entender una frase pero luego el empieza a hablar como si no hubiera un mañana y al final no entiendo NADAAAAAAA WAAAAAA**

**Matt: Tranquila Annie, estás conmigo y todo estará bien **_**–abrazándola protectoramente haciendo que la pelinegra se sonroja fuertemente-**_

**Tai: apuesto que ahora quieres que te manden más tarea para que te consuelen ¿eh? –**_**le susurró al oído a Annie-**_

**Annie: C-callate.. –**_**susurró para que el rubio no escuchase, aún más sonrojada**_** -**

**Sora: ¿y no piensas presentar el capítulo? Estoy emocionada porque será un song chapter n.n**

**Annie: Cierto…**_** –separándose de Matt-**_** Con ustedes damas y caballeros… el capítulo 4 de este fic… espero que les guste… no leemos allá abajo ;) Matty… necesito más de tu incondicional consuelo :3**

**Matt: Claro Annie, cuentas conmigo para todo… sabes que yo no te dejare sola **_**–Abrazándola mientras Tai la ve con una mirada picara haciéndola sonrojar-**_

**Capítulo 4: Una acción dice más…**

-Fue horrible Tai, Yo… yo pensé que existía la remota posibilidad de que yo le gustase… Me sentí tan mal cuando lo vi besarla… _-Finalmente comenzando a llorar-_

_**Soy tu mejor amigo**_

_**Tu pañuelo de lágrimas,**_

_**De amores perdidos.**_

_**Te recargas en mi hombro**_

_**Tu llanto no cesa,**_

_**Yo solo te acaricio.**_

_**Y me dices porque la vida**_

_**Es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?**_

_**Yo solo te abrazo**_

_**Y te consuelo.**_

-N-no... Dejo de pensar… en que hice algo m-mal. _–Decía entre sollozos. Como ella se encontraba sentada al frente al castaño, no se le hizo difícil recargarse en su hombro. Tai, por su parte, la abrazo mientras el llanto de la pelirroja se intensificaba-_

Sin duda, Tai se siente muy mal al ver a su "mejor amiga" tan triste. ¡Impotencia! Eso es lo que él siente, pero solo se limita a acariciarle la mejilla para limpiarle las lágrimas las cuales fácilmente eran reemplazadas por otras.

-¿P-porque?, ¿Porque la vida y el amor son tan c-crueles con mis… sentimientos? _–Él solo la abrazaba. Pero Sora en ese momento se puso atenta a las palpitaciones de Tai, las cuales eran un poco aceleradas (las escuchaba ya que su cabeza estaba recostada ya en su pecho). Ese sonido poco a poco la iba calmando-_

-Sora, nada de esto es tu culpa, las cosas pasan. El amor... El amor puede hacer que te "enamores" de la persona equivocada. _–Al decir esa última frase se sintió identificado-_

-¿Ah? _–Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la pelirroja sonrojada, no podía creer que Tai dijera cosas tan... ¿sentimentales?-_

-Pero sabes que cuentas conmigo y que yo jamás te dejare sola. Además, no me gusta verte así Sora, me haces sentir mal cuando lloras.

-L-lo siento. _–Susurró apenada-_

_**Me pides mil concejos para protegerte**_

_**De tu próximo encuentro,**_

_**Sabes que te cuido.**_

_**Lo que no sabes es que**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**_

_**Te desvelas y te desesperas,**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**_

_**Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**_

_**Tú despertaras ilusionada,**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras**_

_**De mí siempre enamorada.**_

-Sabes que para mí significas mucho. –_Dijo esa frase sin pensar pero no se arrepintió-_

-Lo sé, también siento lo mismo hacia ti Tai. _–Dijo ella mientras sonreía-_

¡Golpe bajo!

-"Eso es lo que más me duele, que no sientes hacia mi, este sentimiento tan grande que yo si siento por ti"-_Pensó el moreno lastimado profundamente-_

-Tai, crees que si a mí me gusta un chico… -_Sonrojándose levemente- _¿debo decírselo, u ocultar mis sentimientos?

Ese comentario sí que llamo la atención de Tai, ya que se sonrojo fuertemente a un nivel jamás conocido y casi imposible por el ser humano. En ese momento agradecía que ambos estuvieran abrazados, ya que de ese modo no podía verlo a la cara.

-"De todas las preguntas y consejos del mundo y… ¡¿tenía que preguntarme eso?!"

El castaño suspiro para calmarse y trato de responder tranquilamente sin tartamudear como de seguro hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias.

-Sora… yo no soy el más indicado para responderte eso, créeme. _–Bajando un poco la mirada y acariciando los rojizos cabellos de la chica-_

-¿Porque dices eso? _–Separándose lentamente de Tai, y con un tono de curiosidad-_

-E-eso, no importa _–Desviando la mirada-_ Lo que sí importa, es… _-Mientras hablaba pego su frente a la de ella, y ambos se veían a los ojos-_ que si algún día un cretino te rompe el corazón, yo estaré allí para defenderte. Recuerda que ningún idiota merece tus lágrimas Sora.

La ojirrojos solo asintió sonrojada, mientras que Tai sonrió antes esa reacción. Ambos seguían frente a frente (literalmente) y al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de separarse. Solo seguían allí, viéndose a los ojos…

_**Tú te me quedas viendo,**_

_**Y me preguntas si algo**_

_**Me está pasando,**_

_**Y yo no sé qué hacer,**_

_**Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,**_

_**Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,**_

_**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,**_

_**Y que solo en mi mente**_

_**Vivas para siempre...**_

Tai estaba perdido en los rojizos ojos de la chica Takenoushi. Mejor dicho estaba: _embobado_. Es obvio que Sora estaba en las mismas condiciones que el moreno, pero la diferencia es que ella si sabe disimular. Cosa que, por lo visto, Tai nunca aprendió. Y que, por supuesto, Sora noto.

-T-tai, ¿te pasa algo? _–Aun viéndolo a los ojos, los cuales la tenían hechizada -_

-"Quisiera decirte lo que siento… pero el temor es muy grande" _-Pensó- _Haaa… n-no, no, yo…

En una fracción de segundo, sin saber porque, vio uno de los afiches de su habitación. Solo que ese no era de futbol, era de una foto de una chica pelinegra ojizafiros que se encontraba en medios de con dos chicos, los tres abrazados. El chico castaño, el cual era Tai, le ponía cachitos con los dedos al otro chico, quien era un peliazul ojigris el cual también haca lo mismo con el moreno. Mientras que la chica del medio los abrazaba a ambos y sonreía divertida picando un ojo.

Tai al ver el rostro de la pelinegra recordó una de sus típicas frases: "Una acción dice más que 1000 palabras, nunca lo olvides Tai". Al recordar eso, supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

-"Es ahora o nunca"_-Pensó armado de Valor. Mientras daba un suspiro, miró a Sora de nuevo y dijo- _Sora, perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

-¿Qué es lo que…? –No puedo terminar la frase ya que unos labios se juntaron con los de ella-

Era Tai quien ¡POR FIN! Se decidió a hacerle saber a la pelirroja sus verdaderos sentimientos. La joven ojirrojos se sorprendió y ruborizo al contacto. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y cediendo al romántico y tierno beso, pero lo de tierno no duro mucho, ya que Tai puso su mano en la mejilla de ella, y el beso rápidamente se convirtió en un apasionado beso.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, que para ambos fueron los mejores de sus vida, en espacial para Tai, el beso culminó por falta de aire, ¡porque si no!... mejor que ni les cuento. Sora estaba a punto de decirle algo al castaño, pero él se le adelantó.

-Sora, no digas nada. Mejor descansa y mañana hablamos ¿te parece? _–ella solo asintió sonrojada-_

Luego Tai bajo de la cama y se acostó en su colchoneta. Y Sora hizo lo mismo, se arropo en la cama en un estado un poco: _"En shock"_. Ambos les costó conciliar el sueño, solo pensaban en que decir mañana.

**Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**Tú te desvelas y te desesperas,**

**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**

**Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**

**Yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**Tú despertaras ilusionada,**

**Yo quisiera que vivieras**

**De mí siempre enamorada.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE:…**

**¿Mejores amigos o más?**

**CAPITULO 5: ¡Mi mejor Mat!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡KONICHIWA! Lamento la tardanza pero es que ya empecé el liceo y se me hace muy difícil tener tiempo para escribir, al menos en la compu.**

**Espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo por cierto la canción es de Reik se llama: Yo quisiera ser. Les voy a confesar que lo que me impulso a hacer este fic fue escuchar esa canción. Gracias a ella ustedes se encuentran en este momento leyendo esto xD.**

**El que viene tendrá mucha comedia ;D**

**Matt: ¡POR FIN APARECERE! Bueno, por lo menos esta vez NO será en un Flash Back**

**Annie: es mi forma de agradecer que haigas sido tan bueno conmigo consolándome :3**

**Matt: Gracias te lo agradezco Annie. n.n**

**Bien espero que les quede un poquito de paciencia porque No sé cuándo pueda subir el siguiente capi. Pero les prometo que haré todo lo que sea posible. ¡ME ESFORZARE! Se los prometo**

**¡DE VERAS! Ok no, ya me parezco a Naruto xD**

**Se despide su querida y lokita "escritora" Tsuki Annie Kazami. DEJEN COMENTARIOOOOOSSS..!**


	5. 5 Mi mejor amigo Matt

Konnishiwa..! Sí, soy yo, volví. No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda... mejor dicho: de viaje… lamento la demora… jejeje. Bueno, gracias por sus comentarios WOAO… Ya pasamos los 20 O.O increíble, Bueeeno al menos para mí jejeje. Gracias por sus comentarios *-* en especial a: **maylu-liya, Ivymon, VenusWest, MAZINGER-TAIORA, SoraBFR, anazoy23 y...**

**Y ¬_¬ Aika Kuso…**

**Arigatou, arigatou ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU POR SUS COMENTARIOS..!**

Bien, sin más demora el capítulo 5, espero que les guste.

** Capítulo 5: Mi mejor amigo Matt.**

_Tai POV_

_La bese… ¡La bese! ¡Lo hice!, ahora solo debo esperar a mañana para decirle lo que siento a Sora. P-pero, y ¿si aún quiere a Matt? No podría soportar que me rechazara, y menos por mi mejor amigo… Pero y ¿si eso pasa? Y ¡¿si Sora me rechaza cuando me le declare?! Quizás le pregunte a Matt. Tal vez él me sepa aconsejar. Sé que suena raro pedirle consejo al chico que le __gusta a la chica__ a la cual me le voy a declarar. Pero Matt es mi mejor amigo y estoy seguro de que hará lo posible por ayudarme. Solo tengo que esperar a mañana._

_Fin Tai POV_

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Tai salía de su habitación con una expresión preocupada y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Kari! _–Llamó a su hermana, estaba seguro Kari sabía en donde estaba __ella__-_

-Se dice buenos días, hermano. _–Dijo la castaña desayunando en el comedor muy tranquila. Luego de responderle a su hermano, tomó un mordisco a su sándwich, al parecer, de mantequilla de maní-_

-Sí, sí, buenos días, ¿Y Sora?_ –En ese momento lo que más le importaba era saber dónde se encontraba la pelirroja-_

Kari volvió a tomar otro mordisco a su sándwich y mastico muuuy lentamente para desesperar a su hermano.

-¡Kari! –_El castaño mayor se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de su hermanita-_

-¡Estoy comiendo! _–Se "excuso" luego de tragar rápidamente-_

-¡Sí claro!, solo dime donde esta Sora. _–Dijo con un tono con un poco de fastidio, pero a la vez preocupado-_

-Su mamá la vino a buscar _–Dijo sin rodeos, al ver a su hermano, preocupado-_

-¿Qué?, P-pero, nosotros tenemos que hablar. _-Explicó sin casi creer que se haya ido, y no le dijera. Además, tenían que hablar sobre lo paso en la noche-_

-¿Así? ¿De qué? _–Pregunto la menor curiosa_-

-Ah pues sobre…_ -Estaba a punto de decirle, pero se dio cuenta justo a tiempo. No era que no confiara en su hermana, es solo que preferiría dejarlo en secreto… al menos por los momentos.-_ ¿Y a ti que te importa? _-Aparentando un tono divertido-_

-¡Ah! ¡Pero que desconfiado eres hermano!_ -Viéndolo fingiendo molestia-_

-Oye… y se puede saber ¿porque estas vestida así tan temprano? _–En efecto su linda hermanita estaba vestida con ropa casual unos jeans y una blusa rosa con unas lindas sandalias-_

-¿Tan temprano?, hermano ¡son las 11 de las mañana! _– ¿Cómo es que podía dormir tanto y no darse cuenta de lo tarde que era?-_

-Para mí es temprano. Y no me cambes de tema ¿a dónde vas y con quién? –_Enfatizando el "__con__quien"__ por supuesto, como todo hermano mayor sobreprotector-_

-Iré de compras con Mimí, está muy emocionada porque le dieron su tarjeta de crédito recargada _–Dijo para luego tomar un bocado de su sándwich-_

-Pobre… –_Se lamentó, en forma de susurro, al saber por lo que pasaría por su hermana_-

-¿Mmm? -_¿Pregunto? La castaña ya que no alcanzó a escuchar, y no pudo hablar debido a que su boca estaba llena-_

-No, nada… "Pobre ingenua, no sabe lo que le espera" _–Pensó esto último_- Oye y ¿Sora no me dejó dicho algo? _–Dijo con una profunda esperanza-_

-Mmm… Tal vez si, tan vez no… _-Dijo la menor con mucha paciencia e "indecisión" mientras movía su mano de un lado a otro-_

-¡Kari! _–Sin duda su hermana había conseguido desesperarlo con sus juegos-_

_Luego de reír varias veces… _–Si, te dijo dicho algo _–Dijo esto para luego sonreír. Tai se quedó esperando a que continuara, pero su dulce hermana se quedó callada. Solo le sonreía divertida, con su mano en la barbilla-_

-¡¿Qué demonios dejo dicho?! _–Grito desesperado con la mirada al techo y subiendo un poco ambas manos, las cuales parecieran que estuvieran ahorcando a alguien-_

Kari no era mala con su hermano, es solo que le gusta molestarlo un poco. Además, se debía descobrar de lo de ayer antes de ir a su cita de Tk. Después de reírse a causa de la desesperación de su hermano mayor respondió complacida.

-Dijo que se verían en el parque de la esquina mañana en la tarde. La hora dijo que te lo decía por mensaje.

-_"Lo que significa que tengo tiempo para prepararme" _¡Gracias! _–Dijo con tono sarcástico y mirándola un poco feo. Sabía exactamente que se estaba desquitando de lo ocurrido ayer. Luego de… agradecer, le quito un trozo del sándwich a su hermana-_

-¡Oye! _–Exclamó la menor, ahora solo que quedaba un poco de su delicioso sándwich-_ Eso era mío Tai.

-Esh quet tengop hambled _–Trato de excusarse con la boca llena-_

-¡Pues comete los tuyos y no el mío! –_Dijo dándole una mirada seria-_

¿Los tuyos? ¿A qué se refería con "Los Tuyos"? No lo comprendía. Por lo que le dio una mirada llena de confusión a la castaña. En cambio, ella le señalo un plato con 2 sándwiches en el mesón de la cocina, se veían muy apetitosos.

-G-gracias _–Dijo con la mano en la nuca y con una sonrisa nerviosa además de un leve sonrojo de vergüenza. Kari solo lo vio con una sonrisa y negando levemente, como diciendo: "Jamás cambiaras hermano"-_ Se ve delicioso. _–Dijo sentándose a comer- _Gracias por la comida _–Con las maños juntas en su pecho. Como cualquier japonés. Luego de darle un mordisco sonrió-_ ¡Kari esta delicioso!

-Gracias _–Sonriéndole a su hermano-_

-Gracias a ti hermana.

-Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, mamá y papá llamaron. Dijeron que regresarían el domingo en la tarde.

-¡Qué bien! _–No le agradaba el hecho de que la casa se sintiera tan vacía sin ellos-_

-Porque el lunes comienzan las clases.

-Que mal _–Dijo resignado y un poco fastidiado por esa noticia-_ Me acabas de arruinar el día Kari _–Susurró cabizbajo. La susodicha no puedo evitar reírse-_

-Bien, ya me voy_ –Poniéndose de pie para luego tomar su cartera, la cual descansaba en el sofá-_

-¿Con quién? ¿Con Tk? _–Preguntó pícaramente-_

Tai es sobreprotector con su hermana, pero cuando se trata de Tk él se queda muy tranquilo, ya que sabe que es un gran chico. Confía en él. Lo quiere como su otro hermanito menor.

-¡Cla-Claro que no!, ¡te dije que saldría de compras con Mimí! –_Dijo casi gritando sin darse cuenta. La pobre estaba muy sonrojada y ruborizada de solo pensar en el rubio-_

-¡Ah!, cierto. _–Luego cambio su expresión_- ¡Ay no! ¿Eso significa que me quedare aquí solito? _–Exclamo fingiendo profunda tristeza-_

-Matt llamó. Dijo que vendría dentro de media hora.

-¿Mi concuñado? _–Kari lo fulmino con la mirada, pero roja como tomate_- ¡Qué bien! _–Ignorando la mirada de odio por parte de la menor- _¡Así tendré a quien fastidiar! –_Expresó alegremente el castaño mayor-_

-Nunca cambiaras hermano –Dirigiéndose a la puerta-

-Adiós Kari. ¡Suerte! La necesitaras…

- ¿Eh?, ¿Porque? _–Un poco confundida a causa del comentario de su hermano_-

-¡No, por nada! _–Desviando la mirada con una expresión desinteresada pero que en el fondo trataba de no reírse-_

-Si tú lo dices_… -Viéndolo aún más confundida-_ Adiós –_Cerrando la puerta-_

Tai no tardo en terminar de comer, cambiarse la piyama para despues acostarse en el sofá y empezar a pensar en la linda pelirroja.

-¿Cómo se supone que me le declarare? –_Se dijo a sí mismo el castaño_- Si me rechaza… nuestra amistad no sería la misma... ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS DEBO DECIRLE?! _–Sin duda grito preocupado y confundido. Elevando las manos al… techo, como si estuviera pidiendo una señal del cielo, __un milagro__ Solo eso necesitaba-_

Din Dong _(Sonó el timbre)_

-¡Woau los milagros si existen! –_Exclamó Tai sorprendido pero a la vez, alegre_-

Rápidamente se paró del sofá y corrió a abrir la puerta todo ilusionado. Abrió de golpe la puerta y así de rápido su ilusión se desvaneció al ver a su amigo Yamato Ishida en la puerta.

-Hola Tai. –_Dijo muy sonriente el rubio con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Pasándole por un lado al castaño y entrando al apartamento como perro por su casa-_

-E-esto no es un milagro… de hecho… es todo lo contrario. –Se lamentó en forma de susurró antes de cerrar la puerta todo decepcionado-

-¿Dijiste algo? –_Volteo su mirada para preguntarle. Le pareció escuchar que susurraba algo-_

- "Un momento, tal vez no sea tan malo, olvide que Matt puede ayudarme" _–Pensó el castaño_- No, nada. Solo le dije "hola" al mejor amigo del mundo. –_Sonriendo nerviosamente. Típico de él-_

-Tai, ¿ahora qué hiciste? _–Dijo con un tono serio y viéndolo un tanto desconfiado_-

Conocía perfectamente a Tai. Y sabía muy bien que cuando el castaño le decía: "Mejor amigo" y además agregaba el: "del mundo" solo podría significar una sola cosa. Bueno… tal vez dos:

1° Necesitaba dinero. O…

2° hizo algo malo y necesita ayuda del primer sujeto que vea. Algo simple como… empezar la tercera guerra mundial, iniciar el fin del mundo, o tal vez tener que salir del país por una orden de arresto… tantas cosas posibles hechas por Tai pasaban por la mente del rubio…

-¿Yo?, ¡nada! ¿Que no puedo decir que eres mi mejor amigo? –_Dijo fingiendo inocencia_-

-Bien, "Me quedo con la primera opción" –_Metió su mano en el bolsillo, al parecer buscando algo- _Solotengo… _-Saco dinero y luego de revisar la cantidad…_- 800 yens por ahora no tengo much…

-¡MATT! _–Gritó interrumpiéndolo además de asustarlo_- ¡Me ofendes! _–Obviamente haciéndose el ofendido-_ ¡No diría que eres mi mejor amigo solo para que me preste 800 yens!

-¿900? –_Peguntó el rubio viéndolo con una mirada de "¿que no es suficiente?"-_

-Mmm.. Tal vez 1000 _–Con una mirada pensativa para luego continuar_- Pero el punto es, que eres mi mejor amigo y al decirlo no significa que te estoy pidiendo algo y… oye, pensándolo mejor… si necesito esos 800 yens.

Mat suspiro de resignación, hasta allí el discurso de mejor amigo. Era evidente de que conocía muy bien a Tai. Luego le dio el dinero.

-¡Gracias Matt! _–Dijo el castaño mientras metía el dinero en su bolsillo-_ Oye, necesito un favor.

-¿Qué?, ¿otro? Y yo que venía a darle una noticia a "mi mejor amigo" _–Dijo el rubio con un tono decepcionado y con los ojos cerrados-_

-¿Buena noticia? ¿A mí? -_Como siempre, hablo el castaño despistado-_

-¡Nooo!, ¡a tu televisión! _–Dijo con un aire de ironía y además, muy sarcástico_-

-¿Qué? NOOOOO… ¡No puede ser! –_Gritó cayendo de rodillas dramáticamente y colocando las manos en una posición como diciendo: ¿Por qué?-_ ¡Hoy en día no puedes ni confiar en tu televisión! ¡No volveré a confiar en ti mi amada! –_Señalando con el dedo índice al aparato con… "rencor"-_

_Matt se le quedo viendo con una cara que solo decía: "Este chico o quiere ser actor, o no tuvo infancia"-_ ¿amada? Lo siento te equivocaste de "chica" esa no es Sora. _–Dijo viéndolo pícaramente_-

Matt obviamente siendo el mejor amigo de Tai se daba cuenta de que el castaño estaba loco por la pelirroja. ¡Qué ironía! Sabía que Tai quería a Sora ¡pero nunca se daba cuenta de que Sora trataba de transmitirle ese mismo sentimiento a él mismo! ¡Hombre tenía que ser! **(Tsuki: Sin ofender chicos n.ñ')**

Tai reaccionó rápidamente y volteo a ver a Matt con una mirada pulverizadora pero sonrojado al solo escuchar el nombre de Sora y solo se atrevió a gritar: "¡Callate Yamato!"

-Te he dicho que no me llames así –_Dijo con una voz seria y un tanto tenebrosa_- ¡Porque desatas la furia de los Ishida! -_Grito mientras sacudía a Tai por el cuello de la camisa. El pobre castaño ni cuenta se dio cuando el ojiazul se acercó y lo tomo para zarandearlo-_

-Jejeje lo siento Yamat… ¡Digo! Matt –_Y Matt lo soltó viéndolo feo-_ Y qué era lo que me ibas a decir? _–Preguntó con mucha curiosidad al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba en el sofá-_

_Matt recordó la razón de su visita, "La Buena Noticia", y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios-_ Ah, no nada… -_Dijo fingiendo restarle importancia al asunto y sentándose al lado del castaño- _es… solo… que… ¡ME LE DECLARE A MIMÍ Y YA SOMOS NOVIOS! –_Gritó felizmente el rubio, dejando aturdido al pobre Tai-_ ¿Y qué te parece? –_Pregunto emocionado_- ¿Tai? ¡Tai! –_Trato de llamar la atención del oji-marron que parecía aun perplejo por el grito-_

-Disculpa, ¿Dijiste algo? Es que creo que alguien me rompió el tímpano _–Empezó diciendo con mucha naturalidad pero las ultimas 5 palabras la dijo con profunda molestia y destapándose el odio-_

-Lo siento es que me entusiasme –_Se excusó un poco apenado-_

-Tranquilo, naaadie se dio cuenta… _-Susurró Tai, con sarcasmo-_

-¡Pero ya dime que te parece!

-bueno… no se… pues… opino que… -"_Titubeo" sobre que decir y luego grito como si no hubiera un mañana-_ ¡QUE MUCHAS FELICIDADES HERMANO! –_Y luego coloco su mano fuertemente en el hombro del rubio-_

-¿Te estas vengando por el grito no es así? –_Dijo sonriente destapándose el oído_-

-Exactamente _–Aclaro muy sonriente_-

-Como sea. Gracias Tai.

-De nada. ¿Ahora si me ayudaras? –_Pidió ayuda con una cara de perro a medio morir_-

-Está bien _–Con tono de fastidio_- ¿Que necesitas? –_Pero preguntó con interés, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al refrigerador_-

-Una palabra: Consejo –_Con un semblante de preocupación_-

-¿Sabes que hay algo llamado terapeuta verdad? –_Dijo con cierto sarcasmo propio de él mientras se servía un vaso con agua-_

-¡Matt! –_Lo regaño con tono de reproche-_

-Está bien, está bien hombre. ¿De qué se trata? –_Preguntó justo antes de empezar a tomar agua_-

-Bueno es… que... yo… q-quiero declarármele a Sora –_Explicó levemente sonrojado-_

Apenas Tai termino esa frase, el ojiazul escupió un gran chorro de agua.

-¡¿QUE?! _–Preguntó totalmente impactado_-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE:…**

**¿Mejores amigos o más?**

**CAPITULO 6: La Llegada.**

**¿Qué pasara con Tai?**

**¿Matt lo ayudara?**

**¿"La llegada" de qué o **_**quién**_**?**

**¿Sobrevivirá Kari toda una tarde de compras con Mimí?**

**Todo esto y más… ¡EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Lo sé, lo sé. Parezco comercial de telenovela xD no pude evitarlo jajajajajaja. ¡Pero ya díganme! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? *-***

**Debo de decirle de antemano que al final del siguiente capítulo… habrá una sorpresilla la cual espero, les guste n.n estoy segura de que no tienen ni idea de que se trata y eso es lo que, al igual que sus comentarios, me motivara a actualizar pronto… Lo cual me recuerda algo…**

**GOMEN, GOMEN ¡GOMENASAI! Lamento, lamento, de verdad lamento la demora. Pero debo decir que no tengo buenas noticias, ayer empecé las clases, por lo que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir… Pero prometo que me esforzare por actualizar más seguido y no tardarme taaaanto o al menos eso intentare jejejeje n.ñ'**

**Por favor… DEJENME UN REVIEW no sean malitos :'3**

**Se despide: Tsuki Annie Kazami… Sayonara.! :D**


	6. 6 La Llegada

**¡Hola mi gente! Trate de no tardarme tanto porque mi amiga maylu-liya me amena… ¡Digo! Me "Pidió" que actualizara pronto porque, al igual que ustedes, la intriga la está matando xD Y como prometí, no tarde taaanto… Según yo… ¡En fin! Aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo de este fic… Sin más demora A LEER.!**

**Capítulo 6: La Llegada.**

-¡¿QUE?! –_Preguntó totalmente impactado-_

-Dije que quiero decla…

-¡No puede ser! Este es un día histórico y memorable –_Gritó alegremente el rubio, interrumpiendo al castaño_-

-Vamos Matt, no seas exagerado –_Dijo regañándolo mientras limpiaba el agua derramada de la boca de su amigo en el mesón, con un tapo húmedo de la cocina-_-

-¿En serio lo harás? _–Peguntó aun sin poder creerlo_-

-Bueno… Si… eso creo... –_Susurró. Aun no sabía cómo hacerlo, por lo que no estaba seguro de decirle sus sentimientos a Sora-_

-¡Por fin! Por fin le demostraras tus sentimientos. ¡Ya era hora! –_Dijo para después empezar a tomar agua de nuevo-_

-¡Ja! –_Rió irónicamente, cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos-_ Ningún 'demostraras', ya yo se lo demostré. "_O algo así…"_ –_Pensó recordando el beso-_

¡PUUUUSSSHHHH! Ese gran sonido se hizo presente por segunda vez. Matt escupió el agua que intentaba tomar justo en el mismo lugar donde había escupido primeramente, y con los ojos como platos ante el último comentario de su amigo.

-¡¿Qué, QUE?!

-Genial. Tendré que limpiar también eso –_Gruñó Tai, ignorando la preocupación de su amigo, el cual sin duda, estaba muy sorprendido-_

-¡¿Taichi que hiciste?! –_Gritó Matt totalmente alarmado y asustando al pobre Tai_- ¿No me digas que hicieron "_eso_"?

Tai raramente entendió, lo que su amigo preguntaba en forma de reclamo, al enfatizar la palabra "_eso"_. Poco a poco la piel de nuestro amigo moreno se tornada roja de pies a cabeza y bajando la mirada molesto.

-M-Matt… -_Susurró_- yo… yo ¡SERIA INCAPAZ DE HACERLE ALGO ASI A SORA! –_El pobre Matt mínimo quedó sordo-_

-L-lo siento hermano, e-es que… e-entendí mal… Además, e-esa frase tenia doble… sentido –_Intento justificarse muy nervioso el ojiazul. Sin duda, Tai molesto le daba miedo_-

-¡¿Y por eso tenías que entender el mal sentido?! ¡Tienes la mente cochambrosa Matt! _–Le reclamo más tranquilo. Matt era su mejor amigo, no podía molestarse con él porque su cerebro fuera un poco mal pensado-_

-Lo sé, lo sé y de veraz que lo siento. Pero… ¿Entonces qué hiciste? –_Pregunto muerto de la curiosidad. La intriga lo mataba- __**(Tsuki: al igual que cierto lector que aún no sabe quién llega Wajajajaja O._.Ó)**_

-Pues… yo... la b-bese –_Aclaró Tai levemente sonrojado_-

El ojiazul tomó con ambas manos la cara de Tai y la acerco a la suya para luego empezar a voltear el rostro al castaño de un lado al otro. Como si estuviera buscando algo en las mejillas de oji-marron.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –_Peguntó Tai zafándose del agarre de Matt-_

-Busco la madre de las cachetadas. Eso merece una foto y tiene derecho a salir en la redes sociales… -_Dijo de lo más tranquilo el rubio mientras le mostraba su celular a Tai- _Tal vez el pida ayuda a Izzy para mejorar la imagen… -_Susurró, proponiendo, para sí mismo-_

-Ella no me dio ninguna cachetada _– Aclaró Tai-_

-¿Ah no?

-¡No! _–Exclamó Tai_-

-Que lastima… _-Susurró desilusionado mientras guardaba nuevamente su celular en su bolsillo_- ¿Entonces te insulto? –_Preguntó confundido. No podía creer que Sora no agrediera a Tai al ser besada a la fuerza… según él-_

-No… pero iba a decirme algo. Solo que la interrumpí y quedamos en que hablaríamos mañana –_Explicó para que Yamato entendiera_-

-Conversación en la cual te le declararas. ¿O me equivoco? –_Concluyó, entendiendo todo-_

-Exacto. Y quiero que me digas que debo hacer si ella… si ella… me rechaza.

Dijo con una expresión de tristeza que el rubio capto. Pero no iba a dejar que su amigo se entristeciera por una tonta duda. Sabía que no lo podía ayudar y eso lo hizo sentir mal.

-Lo siento hermano pero no puedo ayudarte –_Dijo apenado. ¿Qué clase de amigo no ayuda a su casi hermano con un problema amoroso? Se sentía mal por eso-_

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿porque? _–No entendía porque Matt, su amigo, se negara a ayudarlo en algo tan delicado como esto_-

-Pues… veraz. A la única chica a la que me le he declarado es a Mimí. Y ella no me rechazo, por lo que no sabría aconsejarte en esas circunstancias –_Se explicó afectado y esperando a que Tai lo entendiera. No era que no quería ayudarlo, es solo que temía no aconsejarlo bien y que, __por su culpa__, todo terminara mal entre su amigo y Sora_-

-De verdad lo siento _–Bajando la mirada_-

Y Tai, pudo captar esa angustia por parte del rubio.

-Tranquilo, algo se me ocurrirá para saber qué hacer. Relaaajate –_Dijo "aparentemente" despreocupado, no quería que Matt se siguiera atormentando por no poder ayudarlo y Matt agradecía eso-_

-Tai... Tengo una idea… -_Dijo subiendo la mirada sorprendido, porque le era difícil de entender que su cerebro trabajara tan bien, en momentos de angustia- ¿_Qué tal si le preguntamos a una chica?

Tai al escuchar que Matt tenía una idea se esperanzó como un niño. Pero cuando el rubio le hizo esa pregunta… quedo con una cara de… "¿En serio?"

-Escúchame –_Le pidió sabiendo que Tai no estaría de acuerdo en contarle a más personas sobre lo sucedido con Sora_- Las chicas saben que decir en cada dificultad… –_Explicó posando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Tai quien escuchaba atento_- son expertas en sentimientos y además, saben mucho acerca de rechazos.

Tai pareció comprender el punto de su amigo… y luego de meditarlo por unos segundos…

-Creo que tienes razón… Pero… ¿a quién lo pido ayuda?

-¿Que tal a Mimí? _–Propuso Matt-_

-¿Estás loco?, Mimí es la mejor amiga de Sora. Seguro que si le cuento algo sobre esto, ¡saldría corriendo a decírselo a ella y al mundo entero!

-Cierto… Y ¿Kari? Ella es una chica, y también es tu hermana.

-Salió de compras con Mimí. Además, no quiero causarle molestias, ya tiene suficiente con soportar que el tonto de Tk no se le declare de una buena vez _–Estaba un poco serio con el hermano menor de Matt, ya que tiene más de 2 meses saliendo con Kari y aún no se le declara-_ No parece hermano tuyo…

-Si lo sé, el pobre es muy inocente y lento para estas cosas. Y ahora que hacemos no se me ocurre nadie más.

-¡Piensa Matt! –_Dijo separándose de él y caminando por toda la sala-_ Debe haber alguien… una chica que me aprecie lo suficiente como para aconsejarme, además que no conozca a Sora y así no le diga nada.

Ambos tont… digo, chicos empezaron a dar vuelta por toda la sala y parte de la cocina pensando y tachando posibles opciones…

Hasta que…

-¡LO TENGO! ELLA… ¡ella puede ayudarme! _–Gritó como si hubiera descubierto el origen del universo o algo así. Para luego salir corriendo apresuradamente a tomar el teléfono_-

-¿Quién? ¡¿Quién?! –_Pregunto esperanzado al igual que Tai-_

-Mi prima "la viajera" _–Dijo para luego marcar un número de teléfono, el cual al principio dudo, pero luego pareció recordarlo-_

-¿La qué? –_Pregunto Matt confundido ante tal sobrenombre-_

-La viajera, así le digo a mi prima… -_Iba de decirle el nombre, pero fue interrumpido al alguien haber contestado la llamada-_

_**._Conversación telefónica_.**_

-¿Hola?

-Hola prima ¿cómo has estado?

-¿Taichi? ¡Tai! ¡Hola primo! yo bien ¿y tú que me cuentas? ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

-Bueno, podría decirse que he estado mejor.

Tai hablaba por teléfono mientras que Matt escuchaba la conversación del otro lado del aparato, es decir, el teléfono en medio de ambos chicos.

-Y supongo que llamas porque requieres mi ayuda ¿no? ¿Ahora que necesitas?

-¿Que te hace pensar que te llamo para pedirte algo?

-Simplemente porque te conozco Tai. Así que habla hoy o calla para siempre.

-¿En serio soy tan predecible? –_Matt se limitó a sonreír y se tragó unas cuantas carcajadas-_ Bueno… si necesito un favor.

-¡Ya decía yo! Emmm oye, ¿me puedes esperar un momento?

-Sí, pero no te tardes.

-Ok.

*Ding Dong* Sonó el timbre exactamente en ese momento.

-Tai… _- Matt llamo al castaño para darle a entender de que tocaban el timbre_-

-Si ya lo escuche. Abre tú, yo estoy ocupado _–Pegado al teléfono como si su vida dependiera de ello-_

-Bien –_Dijo con tono de fastidio y fue a abrir la puerta de mala gana_-

Matt abre la puerta y lo primero que ve es una chica como de su misma edad (16) Pelinegra ojizafiros su cabello además de ser largo, contaba con dos mechones largos, uno a cada lado de su rostro y una pollina recta justo sobre sus cejas. La miro arriba a bajo… Ella llevaba una blusa manga corta de color negro, una bufanda azul claro, un mini short azul oscuro, un par de botas cortas de color negro, unos guantes sin dedos negros y llevaba una maleta gris con ruedas en una mano y un celular de tapita (abierto) rosa en su otra mano. _(NOTA: La misma del afiche en la habitación de Tai… en el capítulo 4)_

-Oh la la –_Dijo Matt con tono… ¿francés? Según él-_ Hola preciosa _–Con tono seductor y recostado en el marco de la puerta además de una mirada sexi-_

Tai desde adentro lo escuchó y supuso que había visto a una chica por lo que le gritó desde adentro:

-Matt, ¿debo recordarte que existe una chica llamada Mimí?

La chica se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el nombre "Matt" por parte de aquella voz **no** tan desconocida dentro del apartamento.

-Ah cierto… -_Susurró para sí_- Hola señorita _–Saludo elegantemente, pero un tanto pícaro y parado decentemente_-

La chica solo rio un poco ante el comportamiento del rubio.

-Nos volvemos a ver Matty

-¿Ah? –_Completamente confundido_- _"¿Nos volvemos a ver? ¡Un momento! ¿Me llamó Matty?"_ _–Pensaba aún más confundido ignorando que la chica le parecía conocida_-

Mientras tanto dentro del apartamento…

-¡Annie sigo esperando! –_Se quejaba Tai al teléfono_-

La chica pelinegra entró al apartamento pasándole por un lado al ojiazul, quien luego de seguirla desconcertado, cierra la puerta. Ya dentro vio a Tai de espaldas con el teléfono aun en su oído. Ella por su parte, presionó una tecla en su celular y luego lo cerró (recuerden que es de tapita)

-¿Hola? ¡¿Annie?! ¡Me colgó! -_Sin duda estaba molesto, ella había aceptado ayudarlo… ¡pero le cuelga el teléfono!-" ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?!"_ Esa… esa…

-¿Esa qué Tai? –_Preguntó la chica molesta al escuchar al castaño-_

Tai volteo lentamente y sus ojos se pusieron como platos al ver a la chica dentro del apartamento.

-¡ANNIE! –_Gritó asustado y viéndola como si fuera una aparición_-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE:…**

**¿Mejores amigos o más?**

**CAPITULO 7: Los Consejos de mi Prima.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**No se lo esperaban cierto…. WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA pues… SIIII, esta loka "escritora" se incluirán en la historia… ¡Pero no vengo sola! Un personaje me acompaña… solo les diré que se trata de un tamer *-* si sospechan de quien se trata díganme en un **_**comentario**_**… :3 además de decirme que **_**les pareció el capi…**_

**No se ustedes… pero a mí me parece que este fue muuuy largo. Y me gustó mucho escribirlo… xD ya pueden dormir tranquilos ya saben que la sorpresa era yo *-***

**._. ok no… xD**

**Porfa.! Déjenme un lindo y valioso review :'3 esos son los que me motivan a actualizar más seguido y a que se me quite la flojera de escribir en la compu xD**

**Sin más que decir… se despide de ustedes…**

**Tsuki Annie Kazami n.n/**


	7. 7 Los consejos de mi prima

**Hola ¿que tal? Lamento la demora, pero es que tengo un problema con mi internet, el cual espero resolver pronto -.-' No solo es eso, sino que tambien estoy muy full con la escuela/Liceo/Secundaria, o como sea que le digan ustedes. ¡No tiempo para casi nada! Esos... profesores como que se ponen de acuerdo para poner todas las evaluaciones el mismo dia o semana TwT Y despues preguntan que ¡porque los odiamos tanto! ¬_¬ Descarados... bueno EEENN FIIIN... volviendo a lo nuestro... LAMENTO LA DEMORA :'3**

**Les recuerdo que hoy sabran que tamer viene. Me alegra saber que les guste la aparición de Annie.**

**Tai: No puedo creer que te incluyeras en la historia**

**Tsuki: Pensé que sería divertido n.n**

**Tai: Con tal de que no me robes mi protagónico...**

**Tsuki: Momento... ¿cómo que el ****mi protagónico****? O.Ó**

**Tai: Por si no lo has notado, yo soy el personaje principal del fic y...**

**Sora: ***_**ujum**_*** ¬_¬**

**Tai: O.O' Es decir... Sora y yo somos los personajes principales, así que...**

**Matt: Un momento ¿qué hay de nosotros? -**_**Con Mimí a su lado-**_

**Mimí: Según algunos comentarios somos una importante pareja.**

**Tai: Bien, ¡Bien! -.- Corrijo: Matt, Mimí, Sora y yo somos...**

**Kari: Vuelve a corregir hermano. Porque según la mayoría de los lectores, Tk y yo somos la mejor pareja y...**

**Matt: Pero aun no son pareja. O._.Ô**

**Kari: O/O S-sí, pero es… que los lectores...**

**Tsuki: ¡SUFICIENTE! Yo no le robare el protagónico a nadie. ¡Solo vengo a ayudar Tai! ***_**Cof Cof***_** Y a algo más… ***_**Cof***_

**?: Si, así que cálmense. No le quitaremos importancia a nadie -**_**Todos menos Tsuki lo ven como un bicho raro-**_** ¿Qué? o.o'**

**Tai: Tsuki, Annie o ¡como te llames!... ¿y este de dónde salió?**

**?: ¿Éste? Mi amigo o.ó **_**éste**_** tiene nombre y es...**

**Tsuki: ¡Nooo! °0° Eso se dirá más adelante n.ñ'**

**Matt: ¿Más adelante? ¿Planeas incluirlo es la historia? O.O**

**Tai: ò.ó genial...**

**Tsuki: ¿Que no leyeron las notas de autora en el capítulo anterior? ¬_¬ Dije que no vengo sola. Vengo con este tamer *-***

**?: Gracias por incluirme Tsu**

**Tsuki: No hay de qué *¬* **_**-babeando**_**-**

**Tai: Bueno, como Tsu se quedó embelesada con el chico nuevo...**

**Sora: Les presentamos el capítulo 7**

**Matt/Mimí/Kari: ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Tsuki: Lo que ellos dijeron. *¬* -**_**Babeando por el tamer**_**-**

**Capítulo 7: Los consejos de mi prima.**

-¡ANNIE! _-Gritó Tai totalmente impactado-_

-¡Ajuaaa! ¡A quien más esperabas tonto! -_Gritó alegremente la pelinegra mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo-_

-¿Ajua? ¿Acaso vienes de... París?_ -Tai deja el teléfono en su lugar y se acerca a medida que habla-_

-Sabía que tenía que obsequiarte ese libro de lengua mundial_ -Se lamentó divertida-_

-Bueno, En fin. ¡BIENVENIDA A JAPÓN PRIMA!

Se sentía muy feliz de que su querida prima estuviera con él. La apreciaba mucho y estaba alegre de que estuviera a su lado. Sabía que con su ayuda, todo saldría de las mil maravillas. Su prima no solo era muy divertida sino que tenia una gran capacidad para aconsejar. Estaba seguro de que con sus consejos y apoyo, sabría cómo y qué decir.

Din dong.

-¿Ahora quien será?_ -Se preguntó el rubio mientras abría la puerta-_

A quien Matt ve esta vez, es a un chico de cabello azul un tanto alborotado, también contaba con unos lentes oscuros mal colocados encima de su cabello, camisa manga corta negra, chaqueta sin mangas y de cuello alto naranja, muñequeras blancas, pantalones ajustados vinotinto, zapatos negros con detalles amarillos, aspecto cansado y además contaba con dos grandes maletas, una en cada mano, las cuales se veían muy pesadas.

-B-buenas tardes... dis-culpa... ¿fa-familia Ka-miya?_ -Habló educadamente el peliazul, aunque con cierta dificultad, a causa del peso en ambos brazos-_

-¿Si, que desea?_ -Preguntó el rubio, como si nada-_

-Annie... ¿A-Annie está a-aquí?_ -Preguntó cada vez con más dificultad-_

_-_Ah, ella acaba de llegar

Parecía que Matt aún no se daba cuenta del sacrificio que el peliazul hacía por no caerse ni él, ni las maletas. El ojigris trataba de no olvidar, que a Annie no le gusta que las maletas estén un piso que no sea el de una casa. Empieza su larga lista de razones porque se ensucian y termina porque un terrorista le pondrá una bomba nuclear. Sin duda alguna, era pariente de Tai.

-Yo... y-yo ven-go con... e-ella_ -Dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba-_

-¡Ay, pero que idiota soy! Lo siento. Déjame ayudarte_ -Dijo apenado por su indolencia, tomando una de las dos maletas-_

-Gracias te lo agradezco

De verdad lo agradecía, no sabía cómo las chicas... para ser específicos... Annie podría meter tantas cosas. Y no comprendía como la maleta no explotaba a causa de tanto contenido. Ni tampoco como él mismo pudo subir esas toneladas al primer piso. En cuanto vea a Tai y a Kari les agradecería por vivir en el primer piso y no en el 2° o 3°.

-Woao esto sí que... pesa_ -Dijo el rubio al tomar la maleta-_

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta_ -Se expresó en tono de broma el ojigris, comentario que hizo reír un poco al rubio que lo ayudaba. Luego ambos entraron al apartamento-_

Al entrar ambos, luego de dejar las maletas en el suelo y cerrar la puerta, veían como la pelinegra correspondía al abrazo, que su querido primo, Taichi, le daba.

-Bienvenida_ -La volvió a recibir en forma de susurro-_

-Gracias Tai_ -Separándose del castaño-_

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que el recién llegado se hiciera notar.

-Te agradezco por esperarme Annie_ -Dijo sarcásticamente el peliazul, mientras se acomodaba los lentes-_

-¡Henry!

Se sorprendió. La razón: Tenía tantas ganas de ver a su primo, que hasta dejó sólo en la entrada del edificio al pobre Henry. La emoción era mucha, ya que no veía a sus tíos, ni a Kari desde que esa familia se mudó de Hikarigaoka a Odaiba y en ella se mudó de Hikarigaoka a Shinjuku, desde hace casi seis años. A Tai si lo vio cuando estuvieron juntos en un campamento, pero eso fue hace seis meses, hay se conocieron Tai y Henry. Desde entonces siempre han estado en contacto. Pero al recibir la llamada de Tai no resistió más y dejó a Henry, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sacar las maletas del taxi. El peliazul al terminar y al no ver a la pelinegra, su cabeza se puso azul (estilo anime) de resignación y tristeza al saber que tendría que subir todo él sólo. Por suerte le había escuchado decir antes, que Tai vivía en el primer piso, en la segunda puerta, porque si no estaría perdido.

-Me dejaste como un tonto allá abajo -_Dijo con los brazos cruzados y bajando la mirada, al parecer, "dolido"-_

-Hay, de verdad lo lamento Henry. Pero tenía muchas ganas de ver a Tai y Kari. ¿Perdóname si? _-Dijo tiernamente abrazándole un brazo-_

-N-no fue nada olvídalo_ -Dijo levemente sonrojado ante tal acercamiento, luego pareció recordar algo- _¿Son ideas mías, o has actuado en todo el viaje como Suzie?_ -Dijo extrañado y alzando una ceja-_

-Woao por fin lo notas -_Separándose de él- _Me hizo prometer, que en el viaje de regreso a Japón, me comportaría como ella, para que recordaras que falta poco tiempo para que estén juntos en Shinjuku. Fingiría hasta que te dieras cuenta.

-Esa niña..._ -Sonriendo melancólicamente-_

Ya hace más de dos semanas que no la ve, y para él ha sido un poco difícil estar lejos de su pequeña hermana menor.

-¡Henry! Tanto tiempo._ -Dándole la mano en forma de saludo- _¿Cómo has estado? ¿Annie sigue te controlando a la hora de elegir a dónde viajaran?

-Sí, me manipula con facilidad._ -Dijo sonriente-_

-¡Oye!_ -Fingiendo sentirse ofendida. Esa queja hizo reír a Tai y Henry, luego la pelinegra se les unió-_

Matt, al _aparentemente _no conocer a la... visita, ni entender de qué rayos hablaban, decidió interrumpir mediante su típico gesto de aclarar la garganta, mientras veía a Tai.

-Annie, Henry, les presento a mi mejor amigo Matt -_Dijo el moreno con una juguetona sonrisa-_

-No te daré más dinero por eso Tai._ -Luego se dirigió a los otros dos- _Mucho gusto, Yamato Ishida, pero llámenme Matt.

-Si, lo sabemos. ¿Que no nos recuerdas Matto? _-Preguntó el peliazul-_

-Emm... ¿deberia?

-Matt, ¿quien te llamo por primera vez Matto y Matty? -_Preguntó Tai aun más sonriente-_

-Emmmm... pues en el campamen... ¡Ahhh... Henry y Annie! ¿Cómo los pude olvidar?

Asi es, Matt tambien fue al campamento con Tai. Él fue el que tomó la mayoria de las fotos, una de ellas la que Tai tiene en afiche en su habitación, junto a su prima y al peliazul. Para Matt, la experiencia del campamento fue 40% diversión, 30% travesuras y 30% regaños y amenazas de expulción por parte de los profesores. La mente maestra de las travesuras, indiscutiblemente era Tai, y el rubio era, y sigue siendo, su inseparable complice. Los otros dos se encargaban de conseguirle sus "intrumentos" y de abogar en la defensa del castaño y el rubio. Para estos dos les quedó claro que Henry tiene futuro como abogado.

-Y dices que yo soy el despistado -_Le recriminó el castaño-_

-¿Entonces porque me presentaste si sabias que ya nos conocemos?

-Porque estaba completamente seguro de que los habias olvidado y queria hacete quedar como un tonto, aunque sea por primera vez. _-Explico para luego recibir una mirada pulverizadora por parte del rubio-_

-Me alegra saber que siguen siendo los mismos _-Dijo sonriendo la ojizafiro junto a Henry quien asintió-_

Minutos déspues, Henry y Annie estaban sentados en el sofá y Tai y Matt en los muebles (uno en cada uno)

-Mis tios y Kari no estan ¿cierto?

-No. Mamá y papá fueron a visitar a la abuela, dijeron que llegaban el domingo. Y Kari salió de compras con la novia de Matt.

-Ah ya veo _-Dijo en un tono un poco apagado-_

Lo típico de Tai seria que dijera algo como: "Eso te pasa por venir sin avisar". Pero él sabia que Annie podria ser la chica más divertida del mundo, pero tambien era muy sencible.

-Pero Kari no debe tardar en llegar -_Trató de animarla un poco- _Pero cuentenme, ¿como les fue en París?

-¿París? -_Preguntó confundido el peliazul-_

-Tai, no fuimos a París. Fuimos a México.

-¿México? -_Preguntó el rubio- _¿eso es en norteamerica?

-Asi es, fuimos a visitar a nuestra amiga Leo, mejor conocida como AnimaFanfic -_Dijo el ojigris_-

-Por cierto le traje su primer libro a Kari, se llama "Amor en peligro".

-¿Conocen a escritores famosos? -_Peguntó más intrigado, Matt-_

-Pues, si. La semana antes pasada estuvimos en Venezuela, visitando a Aika Kuso. Fue toda una aventura.

-¡¿Conocen a Aika Kuso?! Me encantan sus historias y muero por su autógrafo.

Ambos rieron un poco ante la actitud de Matt. Tai, por su parte veia al ojiazul como un bicho raro. "¿Matt lee libros? ¡Yo no termino ni la introducción!"

-Pues ella vendra a Odaiba dentro de dos semanas, podria conseguirte la dirección del hotel donde se quedará -_Propuso la ojizafiro-_

-Pero tienes que ser discreto Matt. Pocos saben que ella vendra a Japón _-Recomendo Henry por su parte-_

-Hare todo lo necesario por conocerla_ -Dijo con una sonrisa y con su mirada perdida a algun punto del techo-_

-Oye Tai, con relación a la llamada, ¿que favor necesitas?_ -Preguntó curiosa-_

El moreno se sintió intimidado por la mirada pícara de Matt y la curiosa de Henry. ¿Que se supone que tenia que decir? "¿Dime como declararmele a una chica?" Mejor seria decir...

-¿Podemos hablar... a solas?

Annie vio a Henry como preguntandole con la mirada y éste asintió sonriente. Le agradaba que ella lo tomara en cuenta.

-Bien, entonces eso significa que voy a descansar _-Dijo poniendose de pie, y despues bostezó. De verdad se veia cansado-_

-Matt, por favor enseñale la habitación de huespedes.

-Ya voy_ -Dijo muy dispuesto, para tambien ponerse de pie. Luego él y peliazul tomaron cada uno una maleta, pero Henry luego tomó la "pequeña" maleta (en comparación con las otras dos) que Annie habia traido y despues siguió a Matt-_

-Y bien... ¿que necesitas?_ -Preguntó intrigada la pelinegra-_

-Bueno... -_El castaño se puso de pie y se sentó junto a Annie. Justo en donde estaba sentado Henry-___yo necesito que me digas que hacer.

-¿Sobre que?_ -Volvio a preguntar, pero esta vez un poco confundida-_

"¡Vamos Tai! Si no se lo dices ¿Como rayos te ayudara?" Pensó el moreno un poco desesperado, intentando darse ánimo.

-Es que... yo... quiero..._ -Titubeo un poco-_

-¿Si?_ -Interrumpió para motivarlo a decir lo que sea que fuera a decir-_

-Quiero... declararmele a mi mejor amiga_ -Por fin concluyó esa frase-_

-¡¿Que?!

No lo podia creer... Tai, su primo, ¿se le queria declarar a una chica? ¿Y a su mejor amiga? ¡¿Que acaso esto de enamorarte de tu mejor amigo(a) es una epidemia?! Sin duda Annie Kazami y Taichi Kamiya tienen mucho en común.

-Tai... ¿es en serio?_ -El moreno solo asintió un poco incomodo ante la sorpresa y el impacto de la pelinegra- _yo... pense... ¡Que no viviria para ver este dia! _-Exclamó alegremente- _¡Por fin!

_-_Otra exajerada más..._ -Susurró un poco resignado, pero aun así, decidió preguntar- _¿Por que se les hace tan dificil creer que puedo decirle mis sentimientos a una chica?

-No es que no se crea que puedas..._ -Tai la miró un poco agradecido- _bueno, si es eso..._ -Corrijió causando que el castaño la mirara como si dijera "Gracias prima". Sarcasticamente, claro esta_- Lo que quiero decir es que hablar de tus sentimientos es algo de suma... delicadeza y seriedad. Y creo que eso se te haria... un poco dificil _-Trató de explicar con tacto-_

-Bueno... eso si es verdad. A veces siento que no sirvo para eso. Y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda Annie. Tú eres la que puede ayudarme a estar listo para decirle mis sentimientos mañana ¿Me ayudaras? -_Preguntó con tono suplicante el castaño-_

-¡Por supuesto Tai! ¿Que clase de prima y futura psicologa seria si no te ayudo? _-Preguntó divertida. Tai solo le sonrió agradecido-_ Oye, ¿dijiste que se trataba de tu mejor amiga cierto?_ -Como respuesta el chico asintió- _Seguro que se trata de esa tal… mmm... ¿Sara?

A pesar de que Annie no la conocia personalmente, sabia que era una gran chica. Eso era lo que Tai le transmitia en sus cartas cuando se referia a ella. Sin duda la chica Kazami ya queria conocerla.

_-_Sora_ -Corrijió- _Y si es ella.

-Muy bien... pues empecemos. Hablame de ella.

_-_Bien... ella es..._ -empesó a decir muy pensativo- _hermosa, lista, divertida, segura de sí misma, tengo la necesidad de protejerla, siempre apoyarla…_ -Vió de reojo a su prima quien miraba algun punto del suelo con una sonrisa y una mirada... ¿enamorada?- _Annie... ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Ah?_ -Preguntó desconcertada al salir de su trance-_ ¡N-no, nada! –_Respondió levemente sonrojada, es espantó un poco al darse cuenta que Tai notó cuando que un lindo pensamiento pasó por su mente-_ es solo... que...

-¿Te imaginabas a cierta persona decir esas cosas de ti? –_Preguntó sin reservas, causando que ella se pusiera un tanto nerviosa_- No se… -_Vaciló, un poco divertido- _Tal vez, alguien cuyo nombre empieza por: HEN y termina en RY. –_Dijo subiendo, solo un poco, su tono de voz al mencionar esas 2 silabas. Dos silabas que bastaron para hacer ruborizar a Annie-_

-¡Tai b-baja la voz! –_Tapándole fuertemente la boca_- Pueden escucharte.

-¿Pueden o él puede? –_Preguntó pícaro después de zafarse del aferre de la pelinegra, la cual estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada-_

-¡T-Tai ya basta! –_Se expresó aún más nerviosa_-

El castaño se hecho a reír mientras Annie lo mataba con la mirada, aun sonrojada. Luego de recordar que si hacia enojar a su prima podía no ayudarlo, se reprimió unas cuantas carcajadas más.

-Lo siento… pero… no pude evitarlo… -_Dijo con cierta dificultad al aun aguantar la risa_-

-A mí no me parece gracioso. –_Dijo, un poco molesta, en un tono de voz un poco bajo_-

-¡Oh vamos Annie! ¡Soy tu primo! Déjame molestarte aunque sea un poco. Además, para casi nadie es un misterio que Henry te gusta.

-¡Tai ya baja la voz! _–Dijo un poco alarmada y mirando nerviosa el corredor del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones para verificar que nadie estaba allí-_

Tai volvió a reír pero esta vez con más ganas. Annie tenía ganas de ahorcarlo, subirlo hasta el último piso y lanzarlo por una de las ventanas. Y eso sería perfecto… buen viento, séptimo piso, su caída sería justo en la avenida, un piso muy bien asfaltado y con autos pasando a cada momento. ¡La caída perfecta! Pero tenía que reprimir ese ¿buen? pensamiento. Ella no era así. Tal vez Henry tenía razón al decir que pasar mucho tiempo con Rika y hablar con frecuencia con Aika implicaría en tener pensamientos de los peores asesinatos posibles en la historia de la humanidad. ¡Y ella solo pensaba que exageraba! Que ingenua.

Tai volvió a recordar que sin la ayuda de Annie estaría perdido, _**¡PERDIDO!**_ para la declaración de mañana. Por lo cual consiguió dejar de reír, contra su voluntad claro está.

-Ya… uffs… por poco esto trae consecuencias catastróficas –_Annie lo miro con rabia comprimida- _Lo siento, en serio lo lamento_ –Dijo aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios al recordar lo nerviosa y sonrojada que se puso la pelinegra a causa de sus comentarios-_

-Olvídalo. Puedes molestarme lo que quieras, con tal de que no le digas nada.

- Annie… ¿Me estas reconociendo por primera vez que te gusta Henry Wong? _–Dijo fingiendo estar sorprendido-_

-Bu-bueno… yo…

Ahora sí que estaba sonrojada y mucho. Taichi Kamiya era el único familiar que la hacía cambiar de humor de un momento a otro. Su querido primo, quisiera o no, siempre (sin saber cómo) lo lograba. Tenía esa misma habilidad que Henry de cámbiale el ánimo.

-Oye, no es necesario que me lo digas. Son amigos desde que entraste en la secundaria a los 13. Desde hace… ¿3 años? –_Preguntó después de contar con los dedos, Annie asintió lentamente-_ ¿Porque no se lo dices?

-Decir algo, que arruinara algo tan preciado como lo es nuestra amistad, no merece decirse.

-Él te quiere –_Recriminó el oji-marron-_

-Lo se… pero no como yo lo quiero –_Finalizó la pelinegra muy segura de sus palabras, cabizbaja y con profundo dolor-_

Si hay algo que a Tai le incomodaba, era ver a 4 chicas tristes: Su mamá, Kari, Sora y… Annie. Y lo peor que él mismo era el culpable de sacar esas emisiones a flote… Si tan solo no hubiera sacado el tema… El castaño estaba a punto de decirle algo a su prima para alentarla y consolarla, cuando ella misma lo interrumpió.

-Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso Tai _–Dijo mientras subía la mirada_- Estoy aquí para ayudarle con Sara –_Se expresó con una linda sonrisa, fingida. Muy fingida, de esas en las que es difícil encontrar una diferencia entre la verdadera y la falsa-_

-Está bien –_Pasaron unos segundos para que luego volvieran a la normalidad_- Oye…

-¿Si? –_Preguntó suplicando internamente que no sacara más el tema_-

-No es Sara. Es Sora. –_Dijo aparentando estar molesto-_

-¡Lo que sea! –_Señaló divertida-_ Bien, volvamos otra vez al principio –_Tai se recostó en el sofá relajado_- Háblame de su carácter _–Comentó luego de sacar una libreta y un lápiz de quien sabe dónde-_

-Bueno… ella es muy comprensiva… ¡pero cuando se molesta da miedo! También es un tanto orgullosa, pero muy cariñosa con las personas, y le encanta el futbol. Sora es perfecta. –_Finalizó con una sonrisa soñadora, mientras recordaba la imagen de su amada pelirroja_-

-Bien… molesta, cariñosa, futbol… -_Decía mientras anotaba- _Tercera pregunta.

-¿Oye, desde cuando esto de volvió un test? –_Preguntó con tono divertido, simulando estar confundido_-

-Tu solo responde –_Respondió la ojizafiros siguiéndole el juego-_ ¿Cuál es tu mayor temor?

-¡Quedarme sin comida en la escuela! –_Expresó con una cara de espanto casi inmediatamente_-

-Tai… -_Susurró viéndolo raro_- ¡Me refería a cuál es tu temor a la hora de declarártele a Sara!

-¡Que se llama Sora!

-¡Me da igual! ¡Responde a mi pregunta!

-Pues… temo a que me rechace por otro chico –_Indicó con tono melancólico-_

-Woao que difícil…

-¡¿Quieres decir que no me ayudaras?! _–Casi grito muy nervioso de que un "exacto" fuera su respuesta_-

-Oye aguarda vaquero –_Dijo colocando su mano en frente de él con el fin de que no dijera cosas que ella no hará_- Yo no he dicho eso, ni lo are. Para mí lo difícil se me hace fascinante –_Poniendo cara misteriosa y traviesa mientras se frotaba las manos_-

-Okeeeeeeeey –_Respondió muy confundido-_

-Bien escúchame –_Pidió mientras de sentaban frete a frente. Sin duda Tai escuchaba atentamente_- Mientras le digas lo que sientes, tómala de las manos, siempre mirándola a los ojos. Al terminar de decirle tus sentimientos debe decirle que si no son correspondidos quieres y trataras de que su amistad sea igual o mejor de lo que, hasta ahora, es. Pero lo más importante es que tengas una mente positiva y realista. Preparado para cualquier respuesta ¿Entendido?

-Eso creo. Cuando lo dices así no suena tan difícil.

-Estoy segura de que con estos conocimientos todo saldrá bien con Sara –_Dijo orgullosa de sí misma-_

-¡Se llama Sora!

-¡Lo que sea!... Tai…

-¿Si?

-¿A qué se debe esa declaración tan repentina? –_Preguntó algo confundida-_

-¿Recuerdas tu viejo lema?

-¿Nunca me quites mi chocolate? _–Aún más confundida- "¿En que tenía que ver eso?"_

-¡No el otro!

-¿Nada como la música? _"¿Acaso le cantó?"_

-¡No! ¡El de una acción dice más que mil palabras!

-¡Ah Ese!, es que tengo muchos. ¿Y qué hiciste?

-La bese _–Dijo con seguridad_-

-Woao… cada vez me sorprender más, primo –_Sonriendo divertida-_

-Oye Tai –_Dijo cierto peliazul que acababa de llegar_-

-Dime Henry.

-Aquí… -_Parecía un poco nervioso_- ¿solo hay una habitación y una cama de huéspedes? –_Preguntó sonrojado y desviando la mirada-_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE:…**

**¿Mejores amigos o más?**

**CAPITULO 8: ¿Se-secuestro?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Wajajajajajaja O._.Ó AQUÍ TERMINA.!**

**Woao… ¿13 páginas? ¡GENIAL! \*-*/ WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII**

**Tai: ¿Estás loca? O.o'**

**Tsuki: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**5 minutos después.**

**Tsuki: WIIIIIIIIIIIII BAILEN CONMIGO /*-*/ \*-*\ /*-*/**

**Tai: e.e te han dicho que debes de dejar el chocolate, el café y la azúcar.**

**Tsuki: PUEDEN QUITARME EL CAFÉ Y LA AZUCAR… PERO JAMAS… ¡JAMAS! LE QUITES EL CHOCOLATE A UNA CHICA FANATICA DEL ROMANCE..!**

**Tai: Gritas más fuerte que Matt ¬_¬***

**Tsuki: Creo que necesito **una pausa** ._.'**

**De verdad lamento la demora, este capítulo lo había empezado hace más de 2 semanas y lo vengo a terminar hoy. ¡Gomenasai! T-T Gracias por sus anteriores comentarios *-* ¡ustedes son lo mejor! En el próximo capi sabran que fue de la vida de Kari n_n**

**Porfa les ruego que **_**DEJEN COMENTARIOS**_** nos leemos en el proxi…**

**Tai: ¡Espera Tsuki!**

**Tsuki: ¡Ahora que! ¿2 semanas para terminarlo y me interrumpes? O.Ó**

**Tai: Lo lamento ¬_¬ pero no puedes acabar el capítulo sin decirnos a que se debe el título del siguiente capi.**

**Tsuki: Ah! Eso… pues veraz…**__fin de la pausa**… NO SE LOS DIREEEEEEEE ES OTRA SORPRESAAAAAAA WAJAJAJAJAJA O._.Ó**

**PREGUNTAAAAA: ¿Qué fue lo que más les gusto en este capítulo?**

**Un abrazo psicológico y nos vemos cuando suba el otro capi. Se le quiere ;D**

**CHAU CHAU.!**

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Tai: ¬_¬ hay vamos de nuevo… creo que ver tantos capítulos de "Hola Soy German" le hizo efecto.**

**Tsuki: DEJEN COMENTARIOS, DEJEN COMENTARIOS,** **DEJEN COMENTARIOS,** **DEJEN COMENTARIOOOOOS.! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII /*-*/ \*-*\ /*-*/ \*-*\ /*-*/**

**Tai: Adiós y recuerden no exagerar cuando consuman chocolate. n.ñ'**


	8. 8 Un agitado día de compras

**Hola... antes que nada... La mentó la demora... estas semanas han sido un poco tristes. Ya van tres convenciones de anime a las que iba ir... ¡Y me les cancelan! TwT ¡No es justo! Además de que emocionalmente no he estado muy bien que digamos…**

**Pero vamos a lo que de verdad interesa... ¡Aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo! Al que va dedicado a mi panita Anazoy23 a quien le debo la idea de este capi. También le debo una disculpa por no poder leer los últimos capítulos de su fic n_ñ'**

**Quien diría que con solo decirme: **_**"si Tk no se da prisa, tendré una cita con Kari y posiblemente se la robare",**_** se me ocurriría escribir tooodo lo que escribí en este capi. Este capítulo no estaba planeado, tal vez solo el principio… pero no todo. Espero que sea de su agrado ^._.^'**

**Capítulo 8: Un agitado día de compras.**

Centro comercial de Odaiba. Un lugar lleno de tiendas y personas, la mayoría chicas adolescentes o mujeres, amantes de la moda. Por uno de los pasillos, frente una tienda, resaltaba a la vista dos castañas. Una repleta de bolsas de las compras realizadas, y la otra... bueno, la otra cargaba solo tres bolsas pequeñas y miraba los vestidos, detrás del vidrio de la tienda, como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo.

-Mi-mí... creo q-que ya es su-suficiente. _-Dijo, como pudo la pequeña castaña, tambaleándose un poco a causa del peso_-

-Awwww... esta última tienda Kari ¿Pleace? -_Suplico la castaña del sombrero rosa, con una cara más tierna, que la de perro a medio morir_-

_Después de un suspiro de derrota, la menor cedió___–Está... bien. Pero esta es... la u-última.

¿Cómo decirle que no a esa carita tan tierna?

-¡Si! –_Exclamó Mimí alegre, y dando un pequeño brinquito de victoria_-

Luego voló (casi literalmente) hacia dentro, dejando a Kari en la entrada de la tienda, sorprendida ante su velocidad. La pequeña Kamiya pudo escuchar cuando, la chica de sombrero vaquero, la llamaba desde el interior de la tienda, diciendo que se diera prisa. Eso causó que Kari se arrepintiera de decirle que sí.

-Si... ya v-voy M-Mimí.

Solo había dado dos pasos hacia adentro de la tienda, dos pasos para chocar y caer al suelo al igual que las bolsas. Había chocado contra algo... ¿o alguien? Al subir la mirada se encontró con un chico pelinegro y ojimiel, como de unos 18 años (tres años mayor que Kari) quien rápidamente se ofreció a ayudarla a poner de pie.

-De verdad lo siento. ¿Estás bien? -_Preguntó un poco apenado y levemente sonrojado de vergüenza_-

-No pasa nada, estoy bien. Gracias. -Dijo y_a de pie y sonriéndole, para que no se preocupara_- Hay no, que desastre. -_Mencionó un poco sorprendida, al ver las blusas, zapatos, y pantalones en el suelo, al igual que las bolsas y cajas_- Mimí va a matarme. -_Se lamentó en voz baja y bajando la mirada, resignada a ese destino tal cruel-_

-Tranquila, te ayudare a recoger. _-Se ofreció amablemente-_

-No, no es necesario. Yo puedo hacerlo sola -_Se negó casi inmediatamente Kari. No quería que, a causa de su torpeza, el chico estuviera obligado a ayudarla_-

-No, fue mi culpa así que por favor, déjame ayudarte. -_Y sin decir más, el pelinegro ayudó a recoger rápidamente_- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hikari. Pero mis amigos, me llaman Kari. ¿Y tú?

-Kempachi, mucho gusto.

-Y... ¿qué hacías en esta tienda? A menos que te gusten los vestidos, por supuesto -_Preguntó un poco confundida mientras ambos recogían-_

¿Qué hacia un chico en una tienda de vestidos? Él, en cambio, se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la chica. Y luego rió un poco, antes de contestar.

-Es que quería comprarle un vestido a mi novia. -_Dijo levemente sonrojado, pero de manera tranquila y sonriente_-

-¿Uno en especial? ¿Tal vez? -_Preguntó curiosa. Típico de ella_-

- Pues sí. Veraz... vinimos al centro comercial hace unos días y le encantó uno en especial... no se lo podía comprar en ese momento, así que quedamos en que se lo regalaría. Pero me dijeron que ya lo vendieron. Así que lo he estado buscando por todas las tiendas -_Dijo con cierta tristeza_-

-Lo siento mucho. Me gustaría hacer algo por ti. -_Dijo terminando de recoger y con las manos llenas de bolsas, el chico también se terminó de levantar y llevaba algunas cajas_-

-Me tocara buscar otro vestido azul, con mariposas blancas...

-¡¿Azul con mariposas blancas?! -_Preguntó muy sorprendida, con los ojos como platos-_

¿Porque el mundo siempre tenía que ser tan pequeño?

-Ah... si. Así es el vestido. ¿Lo viste en alguna otra tienda? -_Preguntó, con una mirada llena de esperanza. Esperaba que dijera que sí_-

-Yo lo com-pre. -_Dijo muy impactada_-

En vista de las circunstancias, ambos chicos decidieron comerse un helado para aligerar la situación. Se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del negocio de helados y frente a la tienda, donde estaba Mimí.

-Lo... lamento... si quieres, puedo darte el vestido. -_Dijo la oji-marron un poco apenada_-

Kari estaba dispuesta a dárselo. No podría ponérselo, ¡ni siquiera podría dormir! pensado que arruinaría un regalo para la novia de un nuevo amigo. Sin duda, Kari solía poner las necesidades de los demás antes que las suyas.

-No. -_Se negó de plano_- Claro no, el vestido es tuyo. Tú lo compraste.

-Pero...

Su réplica fue interrumpida por un sonido de una canción, que provenía de su propio bolsillo. Al sacar su celular y ver que la llamada era de Mimí, solo pudo suspirar y atender la llamada.

-¿Hola?

-Kari, ¿dónde te metiste?

-Mimí, estoy en el puesto de helados, frente a la tienda. Puedo verte desde aquí. -_Dijo con una exprecion de: ¿en serio?_-

Efectivamente, Kari la podía ver sin ningún problema. Mimí tenía como cuatro bolsas adicionales de las tres que tenía antes de separarse de Kari, quien no pudo evitar dejar caer una gota estilo anime al verla. La portadora del sombrero rosa, volteo, y al verla junto a un lindo pelinegro y comiendo helado, no pudo contener una mirada pícara hacia la chica Kamiya. Kari al notarlo, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, sabía que Mimí malinterpretaría las cosas. La castaña mayor no pudo espera ni un minuto más, y fue rápidamente hacia los castaños y se sentó junto a Kari.

-Valla que no pierdes tiempo. ¿No? -_Dijo en un tono cómplice, dirigiéndose a Kari e ignorando por completo al chico_-

-Mimí, solo es un amigo al que quiero ayudar. –_Explico claramente, pero de forma tímida_-

-¡Pues menos mal! -_Exclamo aliviada_- No puedo imaginarme al pobre de mi cuñado despechando o celoso. -_Dijo mientras tomaba una cucharada del helado de la menor, al parecer de fresa_-

-¡Mimí! -_Exclamo en tono de reproche_- Tk y yo solo estamos saliendo. -_Dijo sonrojada. Qué vergüenza con Kempachi_-

-Como tú digas... -_Restándole importancia al asunto_- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? -_Por fin se dirijio al pelinegro, quien se mantenia al margen de la conversación_-

-Kempachi, un placer. -_Se presentó educadamente_-

-Yo soy Mimí. -_Luego, radicalmente, se dirigió a Kari_- Iré a esa otra tienda. -_Señalando la que estaba al lado de la que acababa de salir_-

-¡Mimí, dijiste que esa sería la última! -_Reclamo con una expresión fingidamente molesta_-

-¡Anda Kari!, ¡no seas malita! Solo mientras hablas con tu amiguito Kempachi. –_Suplico como una niña de seis años_-

_Suspiro, otra vez derrotada_- Este bien. _-No podía creer que callera en el mismo truco_- Pero dame una de mis bolsas. –_Quitándole la bolsa_-

-¿Para qué? –_Pregunto curiosa_-

-¿Vas a ir a la tienda sí o no? -_Prefirió decir eso a un: no te importa. Ella podía pensar cosas que jamás diría_-

-¡Ya me voy! -_Esa pregunta bastó para motivarla, pues ya estaba de pie_- Nos vemos en quince minutos o más. -_Dijo empezando a caminar_- ¡Adiós Kempachi! -_Se le había olvidado despedirse_-

-Adiós -_Se despidió, pero cuando Mimí se fue..._- Muy sociable tu amiga. -_Dijo cómicamente_-

Kari se echó a reír. Sabía que la chica Tachikawa, cuando empezaba a hablar, olvidaba a las demás personas de en rededor. Así era ella.

-¿Que puedo decir? Así es Mimí. -_Luego tomo la bolsa que le quitó a Mimí y se le dio a Kempachi_- Toma Kempachi.

-¿Ah? -_Sin duda estaba confundido_- ¿Qué es esto? -_Ella solo sonrió, dejándole claro que no le diría, a menos que abriera la bolsa. Cosa que hizo_-

Kempachi quedo noqueado al ver el vestido azul de mariposas blancas. ¿Que no había escuchado la parte donde le dijo que era de ella? ¿O se lo estaría obsequiado? No, él no podía aceptarlo así nada más. Ella había pagado por esa prenda, por ley, el vestido le pertenecía a ella.

-Es el vestido para tu novia. -_Dijo dulcemente, pero con un toque divertido_-

-Lo siento Kari, pero no puedo aceptarlo -_Se negó, luego de reaccionar. Y se lo devolvió a la ojimarron_- Esto es tuyo -_Dijo palabra por palabra, muy claramente. Como si tratara de que la chica entendiera el idioma en que le estaba hablando_-

-Sí, lose. Pero yo te lo dio a ti. -_Dijo volviendo a darle la bolsa con el vestido. Cada vez con un tono más divertido. El mismo que usaba para jugar con Tai_-

-Kari no puedo aceptarlo. –_Dándoselo de nuevo_- Es tuyo.

-¡Pero te lo estoy obsequiando! ¡Solo tómalo! -_Dijo un poco desesperada, ante la resistencia del pelinegro, mientras le devolvía la bolsa ¿Porque rayos no solo lo tomaba?_-

-¡No, no lo are! ¡¿Que parte de que es tuyo no entiendes?! –_Dándoselo bruscamente_-

-¡¿Que parte de que te lo estoy dando no entiendes?! –_Regresándoselo de igual manera_-

Genial. Ahora ambos estaban prácticamente discutiendo, a causa del estúpido y sensual vestido.

-¡No lo tomare Kari! -_Extendiéndole la bolsa a Kari_-

-¡¿De verdad amas a tu novia?! –_Esa pregunta capto toda la atención de Kempachi_- ¡¿O te da miedo que te vean cargar una bolsa con un vestido?! -_Quitándosela bruscamente_-

-¡Yo no le temo a eso! ¡Haría lo que fuera por (:.:.:)!

-¡¿Así?! ¡Pues demuéstralo! ¡Regálale el vestido! -_Extendiéndole la bolsa_-

-¡Eso are! -_Quitándole la bolsa-_

-¡Bien! -_Exclamó ella_-

-¡Bien! -_Replico el chico_-

Misión cumplida. Un par de segundos después...

-No puedo creer que callera. -_Dijo el pelinegro resignado_-

Kari no pudo evitar reír. Kempachi había caído redondito a causa de la psicología inversa. Sin duda, el libro de psicología que Annie le obsequio, le ha servido de mucho. Solía poner en práctica lo que leía con Tai, la única diferencia, entre Kempachi y Tai, es que Tai se daba cuenta _mucho tiempo después _de que terminaba de hacer, lo que su pequeña hermana quería que hiciera, desde un principio.

-Kari, de verdad te lo agradezco... pero no creo que sea lo correcto. Tú pagaste por él.

La castaña se quedó pensando un poco. No había meditado en que ese era el punto del ojimiel. Segundos después, sonrió. Al parecer tenía una idea.

-¿Y qué tal si tú me pagas por él? -_Propuso la castaña_-

-Suena una buena idea. ¿Cómo quieres que te pague?

-¡Kari! –_Llamó Mimí desde la entrada a la tienda donde había estado_- ¡Tienes que ver estas ofertas! ¡Date prisa! ¡Hay mucho que comprar!-_Gritaba alegremente, para que su amiga entrara_-

Fue en ese instante que Kari se le ocurrió la mejor de las ideas. Miró a Kempachi con una sonrisa entre divertida y malvada. El pobre pelinegro ya estaba sudando frio, pues sabia como tendría que pagarle a la chica.

-¡Me ayudaras con las compras de Mimí! -_Sentencio finalmente_-

-¿Que no hay otra manera? –_Pregunto asustado_-

-¡No! -_Expreso sonriente_- ¡Vamos! -_Y luego se lo llevó a rastras_-

En casa de Tai, Henry esperaba una respuesta.

-Pues... sí. Lo había olvidado. Pero creo que eso no sea un problema, ¿o no Annie? -_Ambos voltearon a ver a la pelinegra sonrojada, quien al ver a su primo guiñándole el ojo, se ruborizo_-

-Bu-bueno...yo... –_Bajando la mirada_- n-no, no hay p-problema -_Jugando con sus dedos_-

-¡Vez no hay problema! -_Le dijo Tai a Henry_-

-Bueno... iré a... darme una ducha. -_Luego se fue sonrojado_-

_En lo que el peliazul se hubo ido…_ -¡Pero que tiernos se ven sonrojados! -_Dijo copiando el tono de Mimí_- Añu ñu, ñu ñu -_Dijo apretándole los cachetes a Annie como si fuera una bebé_-

-¡Tai! –_Zafándose y salvando sus cachetes_-

-Se lo que están pensando: "¿Porque Henry no duerme en el sofá? O ¿Porque yo no duermo con Kari en la cama de huéspedes y Henry en la cama de Kari?"

-¡¿Y porque no me dijiste esas opciones antes de aceptar dormir con Henry?! -_Casi grita, molesta. Pero contuvo un poco ese grito, presionando sus dientes, al recordar que el peliazul podría escuchar_-

-¿Que no es obvio? -_Annie lo vio, respondiéndole con la mirada: ¡NO!_- No es seguro que Kari acepte no dormir en su cama y si duermes con ella, ¿quién te dará calor si Kari tiene el sueño pesado? -_Annie se le quedo viéndolo feo, sabía perfectamente que mentía. ¿Pero porque? Aquí su respuesta..._- Además estoy segurísimo de que Henry estará muy dispuesto darte calor -_Dijo con una mirada y en un tono pícaro_-

-¡Tai eres un pervertido! -_Exclamo Annie golpeándolo con un cojín del sofá. Estaba más roja que un tomate_-

-¡Oye! -_Se quejó ante la "agresión"_- ¡A mí no me comprares con Matt!

En ese momento, dicho rubio hace acto de presencia en la sala, tenía una sonrisa burlona como la de Tai

-Ya termine de ayudar a Henry, por cierto debieron ver su cara cuando vio que había una sola cama. Así que ya voy. ¡Doble suerte Annie!

-¿Doble suerte? ¿Por qué? -_Pregunto confusa_-

-Pues, porque tienes que aconsejar a Tai... -_Dijo su primera razón_-

-¡Ah, eso! Ya lo aconseje y ya sabe que va a hacer.

-Pues que bien. Entonces, suerte Tai. –_Extendiéndole su mano a su casi hermano_-

-Gracias hermano. Espero que todo salga bien. -_Dándole la mano correspondiendo al saludo/despedida_-

-Oye, ¿y porque "doble"? –_Pregunto confundida la pelinegra_-

-Porque escuche que esta noche dormirás muy bien acompañada. -_Dijo seductoramente_-

-¡Ustedes dos son los seres más mal pensados del mundo! –_Grito sonrojada mientras el rubio y el moreno reían_-

_Matt resistió las ganas de seguir riendo y se despidió_- Bueno, ya me voy. -_Dirigiéndose a la puerta_-

-Adiós Matt. -_Se despidió Tai mientras se lanzaba al sofá y caía acostado. Tomo el control de la pequeña mesa (la cual estaba entre él y la televisión) y prendió el televisor_-

-¡Espera Matty! -_Llamo la ojizafiros_-

El chico se detiene un poco sorprendido. Hacía ya tiempo, que no lo llamaban así, y mucho menos con tanta confianza.

Aunque no se notara, Matt apreciaba mucho a Annie. Ella fue una de las primeras chicas en hablarle, cosa que antes era difícil, pues Matt tenía una mala impresión de las chicas. Él solía pensar que las únicas chicas a las que le agradaba _como amigo_ eran Sora, Mimí y Kari, y que el resto solo quería ser novia de "_Matt el músico, bajista y chico malo_" y no entablar una amistad con "_Yamato Ishida la persona_". Pero al conocer la prima de Tai, ese errado punto de vista cambio. Desde entonces su carácter de odioso con las chicas, pasoa sincero. Cosa que no cambiódespués de que se separaron. Para Annie, Matt, o "Matty", (como solía llamarlo) era como un hermano imposible de separarse.

_Al ojiazul voltear, Annie le susurra al oído:_ ¿Dónde se le va a declarar Tai a la tal Sara?

_A lo que el rubio le responde de la misma manera_ -En un parque cerca de aquí. ¿Por qué?

-Venme a buscar mañana para ver la declaración de Tai. -_Volvio a susurrarle en el oido_-

Al escuchar eso, el rubio le sonríe a Annie. Una sonrisa de cómplice. Annie inmediatamente corresponde.

-Cuenta con eso -_Dijo de forma normal, con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo_- Ahora si me voy.

Luego se dirigió a la puerta. Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, del otro lado de ella, alguien la abrió. Ese alguien, era una castaña cansada y exhausta, quien llevaba dos bolsas.

-Una tienda más... y juro que muero_. -Entro con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba-_

Tai, casi inmediatamente, se echó a reír con ganas.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre acompañar a Mimí de compras, cuando sus padres le recargan la tarjeta. -_Dijo como pudo entre risas, el moreno_-

-Pobre Kari. –_Lamentó el rubio_- A la próxima las acompañamos Tk y yo. -_Kari le sonrió en respuesta a ese ofrecimiento_-

-Ujuum... -_Ese sonido provenía de alguien detrás de Matt_- Matty... ¿podrías apartarte para ver y saludar a mi amada prima?

-Oh. Lo siento. -_Se disculpó mientras se hacia a un lado_-

-¡Annie! ¡Prima! -_Grito de emoción, al ver a la pelinegra_-

-¡Kari! ¡Cuánto has crecido! -_No aguantaron más y ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo_-

-Te he extrañado mucho -_Dijo la castaña con la voz un poco entrecortada. Tenía ganas de llorar de la emoción_-

-Igual yo Kari -_Dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente_-

Tai y Matt veían la escena conmovidos Tai aun acostado en el sofá y Matt frente a ambas chicas.

-Woao esto es más sentimental que las novelas que ve mi mamá. -_Dijo un poco impresionado_-

-No lo arruines Tai. -_Dijo en tono amenazante el ojiazul, para luego quedársele viendo vigilante ante cualquier comentario que arruinara el momento entre las chicas_-

Por su parte Tai lo vio feo. Matt, como mejor amigo del oji-marron, sabía que diría algo para acabar con el sentimentalismo.

-¡Me alegra que estés aquí! -_Dijo un poco más calmada Kari, e ignorando los comentarios de los chicos_-

-A mí también... tengo muchas cosas que contarte prima. -_Dijo entusiasmada la ojizafiros_-

-¡Yo también! Además de que necesito un consejo. -_Dijo pensativa_-

-"_Otra con problemas amorosos_" -_Pensó, mientras sonreía_- Bien. Entonces a ponernos al tanto.

-Ahora si me voy. –_Dijo el ojiazul dirigiéndose a la salida_- Estamos hablando Annie. -_Le recordo, mientras abria la puerta_-

-Si, adios Matty. -_Se despidió antes de que el rubio cruzara la puerta_-

Tan pronto como como el chico Ishida se fue...

-Vamos Annie, tienes mucho que escuchar y mucho que decir. -_Decía Kari mientras jalaba por las manos a oji-zafiros, hacia el pasillo, y luego hacia su habitación_-

Por su parte Annie fingía poner resistencia, pero por dentro se moria por contarle todo a su prima. Ademas, que pudo persivir que Kari necesitaba ayuda, asi ambas entraron a la habitacion.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Tai habia apagado la television y estaba acostado boca arriba, sobre el sofa. A simple vista, estaba viendo el techo, pero en realidad, estaba pensando… y se veía muy pensativo. No dejaba de pensar en cierta chica pelirroja... la culpable de su preocupación, nervios y miedo… pero también de su felicidad, motivación y… amor.

-Sora… -_Susurro el oji-marron_- Solo espero que no me rechaces… no sé si pudiera soportarlo. –_Dijo de igual manera, pero con cierto desconsuelo_-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la chica Takenoushi, se encontraba igual de pensativa acosada en su cama boca arriba. La habitación estaba en total silencio. Solo se escuchó su susurro: _"Tai…"._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE…**

**¿Mejores amigos o más?**

**CAPITULO 9: ¿Se-secuestro?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Y bien... aquí termina el capi ocho. Acabo de recordar que les había dicho que este capítulo se llamaría: Secuestro, peeeero... como ya lo habrán notado, n.ñ este no es ese capi. Debido a (que como les dije al principio) este capi no estaba planeado... y con eso quiero decir que nunca lo escribí de antemano en mi libreta n.ñ' pero me esmere en hacerlo *-* de verdad espero que les haiga gustado. Anazoy, arigatou por el comentario que hiciste, eso me inspiro mucho… como ya abras notado.**

**Eeeeennn FIN... ._. me despido, no sin antes recodarles que me **_**DEJEN UN muy apreciado REVIEW **_***3* esperen, con un poquito de paciencia, el capítulo siguiente, porque necesitare tiempo para pensar en las ideas, ya que será un capítulo ****especial**** y con muchas ****sorpresas****… al igual que el capítulo 10… wajajajajajaja. Ni se imaginan ¬._¬**

**Oh! Y también les pido paciencia porque ultimadamente no me queda mucho tiempo libre. Tengo que aumentar mis notas en la escuela/liceo u.u Aunque por lo menos tengo la ventaja de escribir más de la mitad de los capítulos en mi teléfono jejeje. Ahora si me despido… gracias por leer.**

**Les quiere:**

**Tsuki Annie Kazami.**


	9. 9 ¿Se-secuestro?

**Hola, de nuevo. ^^ Estoy muy feliz porque… XFIN FUI A MI PRIMERA CONVENCION DE ANIME..! *-* Y la pase muy bien :'D Bueno, bueno, a lo que nos interesa… Aquí les traigo el capítulo 9 de este loko fic n.n Espero que les guste.! No s leemos alla abajito ;)**

**Capitulo: 9 ¿Se-secuestro?**

Miércoles 3:20 de la tarde y Taichi se encontraba dando vueltas desde hace mas de dos horas. Lucia muy nervioso, y no dejaba de decir que tenía que estar listo a las 4. La razón de su conducta, se debe a un mensaje que recibió de la tan nombrada pelirroja, el cual decía: "_Hola Tai. Te espero en el parque a las 4 para que hablemos._" Desde que él leyó el mensaje no ha dejado de dar vueltas por el apartamento. Annie, quien había deducido que el castaño se declararía a esa hora, hablo con Matt por teléfono. Ambos quedaron en que tenían que estar en el parque por lo menos media hora antes que Tai. Así que Matt seguramente llegaría pronto.

Mientras tanto Annie charlaba con Kari en la sala.

-Annie, ¿vas a salir con Henry? –_Dijo la menor sentada en el sofá junto a su prima_-

-Mmm... No exactamente. Saldre con Matt. Invite a Henry pero me dijo que esperaria la llamada de su papá; y que, por hoy, prefería descansar. "_Eso, y que no le gustaría que Tai se enterara que lo estuvo espiando en su declaración a Sara_"

-¿Y a donde piensan ir tu y Matt? -_Dijo típicamente curiosa_-

_La pelinegra se acerca a su prima y le susurra en un tono casi inaudible_- A ver una declaración de cierto chico.

-Pero aún falta una hora. –_Respondió un tanto confusa_-

-Si, pero... –_Se detuvo al notar que su prima sabía exactamente la hora de la declaración de Tai-_ un momento. ¿Como sabes que falta una hora? –_Pregunto con cierta confusión en su mirada_-

-¿Que no has escuchado a Tai? Se la ha pasado repitiendo que tiene que estar listo a las 4. Lo que quiere decir que su cita es a esa hora. –_Explico susurrando un poco más audible_-

-Prima, te pareces mucho a mí. -_Dijo con cierto orgullo_-

-Gracias por el alago -_Luego empezaron a reír. Segundos después, siguieron su conversación_-

-Me iré más temprano para que Tai no sospeche. –_Aclaro finalmente_- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-Me encantaría, pero voy acompañar a Tk a comprar un libro de historia que necesita. –_Se justificó un poco apenada por el hecho de no poder acompañarlos_-

-Woao, usa cualquier excusa para salir contigo ¿eh? ¡Qué lindo! –_Chillo estilo Mimí, mientras ponía una mirada romántica_-

-N-no lo había visto… de ese m-modo. -_Dijo un tanto sonrojada_-

Entretanto el rubio Ishida acababa de llegar a la entrada del edificio. Luego saco su celular y comenzó a marcar un número.

Ring ring ring. Sonó el teléfono del apartamento.

-¡Yo contesto! ¡Debe ser Matt! -_Dijo la oji-zafiros para rápidamente irse a la sala a contestar el teléfono_- ¿Hola? -_Fue lo primero que dijo al tomar el auricular_-

-Annie es Matt. Estoy en la entrada del edificio. ¿Estas lista? –_Hablo rápidamente_-

-Si, voy saliendo. Espérame. -_Respondió de igual manera_-

-Bien -_Fue lo único que respondió_-

Luego de colgar la llamada, Annie tomo unas llaves de la mesa y volteo hacia su prima.

-Kari, ya me voy. ¿Puedo llevarme tus llaves? –_Pregunto con rapidez-_

-Si está bien. Papá me dejo las suyas.

-Bien, gracias. Ya me voy.

-¡Suerte! -_Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de que la pelinegra saliera rápidamente_-

Annie bajaba las escaleras con mucha prisa, estaba muy emocionada y feliz por su primo, aunque en cierto modo le tenía envidia. Envidia de la valentia de Tai al declarársele a su mejor amiga. Cosa que ella admiraba y quería imitar. ¿Que tan dificil puede ser decirle al chico que desde siempre te ha gustado que lo amas con toda tu alma? Annie no tenía miedo... sino pánico, al pensar que quedaría como una mentirosa, ya que solia decir "_sabes que eres mi mejor amigo_" cuando en realidad sus sentimientos, eran otros. Pero el ejemplo de Tai la animo internamente, y ahora sabe que puede hacerlo. La pregunta es ¿Sera Annie capaz de declarársele a Henry?

-Espero poder hacerlo algún día... -_Susurro con cierta melancolía al caminar lentamente, del final de las escaleras a la entrada_-

Al parecer Annie no había dejado de pensar en la noche que paso, ni en el lindo peliazul. Su mente estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se fijó cuando Yamato se le puso en frente, viéndola fijamente con preocupación en su mirada. Ella pudo sentir la presencia, así que subió su mirada y pudo notar esa preocupación. Y no pudo evitar volver pensar en el tan pensado peliazul, quien la miraba así con mucha frecuencia. Así que decidió huir de esa mirada. Matt al ver que lo esquivaba, su preocupación creció. Preocupación muy parecida a la que siempre sentía por Tk, aunque esa no la demostrara siempre.

-¿Annie, estas bien? ¿Pasa algo? -_Esa inquietud no se quedó en la mirada. También se podía sentir en su voz_-

-... N-No... -_Dudo en responder_- No pasa nada. –_Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para tratar de alejar esos sentimientos de confusión, aunque fuera por un rato_- Estoy bien Matty. -_Añadió con una linda, pero finjida sonrisa_-

_El rubio no quedo conforme, supo que algo no andaba bien. Asi que con una mano tomo el rostro de ella, cosa que la sorprendió_- Oye, sé que algo te pasa. Sé que no somos tan unidos como tú y Henry... pero soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí. -_Dijo tratando de convencerla para que le dijera la causa de su angustia_-

-M-Matt... es que... es algo complicado... -_No pudo evitar sonar insegura_-

Se sentia mal por no confiar en su buen amigo Matt. Sin duda, el campamento los unió mucho, hasta el punto de quererlo como un hermano. ¿Cómo olvidar cuando él y Tai la defendía de los chicos rudos del campamento, al ellos molestarla por pasar mucho tiempo con 3 chicos? ¿O cuando Matt más de una vez la ayudaba con las tareas más difíciles al no estar Henry o Tai cerca? Y que tal esa vez que Annie vio una araña enorme (Tarántula) en su cama y el encargado de las cabañas la saco al bosque, pero aun así no pudo conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera se atrevía a tocar la cama. Se le ocurrió dormir con otra persona, pero solo se relacionaba abiertamente con 3 chicos. ¿Le diria a Tai? Posiblemente se burlaría. ¿Henry? ¿y quedar como la más miedosa delante del chico que te gusta? No lo creo. Su última opción fue Matt quien la acompaño hasta que se quedó dormida. El hecho de que confiara en él, a Matt le agrado. Y verla dormida le hizo sentir como si se tratara de su hermana menor. Ahora podía entender a Tai cuando protegía y cuidaba mucho a Kari.

-Pues tenemos media hora. Para la declaración de Tai. ¿Crees que sea suficiente? -_Pregunto con una cara un poco suplicante, cosa que le hizo gracia a la ojizafiros, pues sonrio_-

-Espero... que Sora pueda aclarar sus sentimientos para darle una respuesta a Tai. -_Dijo una castaña comiendo un yogurt de fresas sentada en un comedor_-

En ese momento sintió su celular vibrar. Era un mensaje de Sora: "Hola Mimí, ya estoy en el parque. Gracias por ayudarme a meditar."

-Sora... te deseo suerte amiga. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo. –_Susurraba mientras escribía sus palabras en un mensaje de texto_- ¿Y... -_Ahora no escribia, solo pensaba en voz alta. Al parecer se le ocurrió una idea_- ...si voy al parque? Sora más que nunca me necesita. Soy su mejor amiga. -_Dijo parándose de la mesa y tomando sus llaves_- Al menos hasta que llegue Tai. -_Dijo mientras abría la puerta_-

-Bien... adelante. Cuéntame Annie.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en uno de los asientos del parque, a pesar de que no había muchas personas. Cosa rara ya que ese parque solía ser muy concurrido. Sin embargo no prestaron atención a ese detalle. Annie se sentía apenada. Se supone que ayuda a sus amigos con problemas así, y ella no sabe qué hacer bajo circunstancias parecidas. Su mirada estaba baja, pensativa pero también apenada. Matt en cambio, no le quitaba la vista a la pelinegra. Sabia que a ella le preocupaba algo, así que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber que es y cómo ayudarla.

-...bueno... es que... -_No podía creer que aun dudara en decirle_-

-¿Tiene que ver con la noche que pasaste con Henry? –_Pregunto con tono pícaro, al menos para levantarle el ánimo_-

Annie no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más al recordar la noche que paso.

/_**Flash Back**_\

Un peliazul y una pelinegra se encontraban acostados en la cama de huéspedes, ambos, viendo hacia el techo, arropados hasta el pecho. La pelinegra estaba prácticamente temblando, gracias la frio. No dejaba de pensar en que Tai tenía razón al decir que de noche hacia frio y en que no le creía. Henry por su parte no dejaba de mirar disimuladamente a la ojizafiros.

-¿Te sientes bien Annie? –_Pregunto Henry con un tono bajo_-

-¿Ah? -_Estaba tan pensativa que se había olvidado de la presencia del peliazul quien, al ella mirarlo, vio que él la estaba mirando fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Por suerte ella había logrado escuchar la pregunta_- No, e-estoy bi-en. No me... pa-pasa na... nada. -_Su voz sonó entrecortada y cada vez temblaba más. Pero, como siempre, le restó importancia a su estado. En eso solía parecerse a su prima Kari_-

-¿No te pasa nada y estas temblando? –_Hablo, con su típica lógica_-

_Annie no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente_- Eso n-no importa. So-solo es fri-frio... -_Dijo quitándole importancia y dando vuelta en la cama, para darle la espalda al ojigris y arroparse hasta los hombros_-

-¿Solo es frio? ¡Pero si pareciera que tienes un ataque de hipotermia! -_Dijo sonriente ante la terquedad de la chica_-

-Lo se... pe-pero ya se m-me pasa... -_No pudo siquiera terminar su deforme oración, porque sintió unos fuertes brazos posarse alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándola. Podía sentir la respiracion del ojiazul en su cuello. Ese contacto, sin duda, no solo ocasionó que se sonrojara aún más, sino que además se ruborizo fuertemente. Cosa que pudo sentir perfectamente el ojiazul, lo cual le robo una sonrisa_- He-Henry... ¿q-que estas..?

_Nuevamente fue interrumpida, pero esta vez fue por la voz del chico Wong_- Así no sentirás tanto frio. -_Dijo dulcemente_-

-Gra-gracias, pe-pero n-no quie-ro mo-moles...tar. -_Dijo tartamudeando no solo por el frio, sino a causa de los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca. Sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir de lo rápido que palpitaba_-

-No es ninguna molestia... créeme... -_Esa última palabra no solo la dijo con dulzura, si no también en forma de susurro_-

Ambos pasaron la noche casi sin moverse. Podían sentir el calor corporal del otro, y eso sentia bien. Así que puede decirse que Tai tenía razón: Henry estaba dispuesto a darle calor a Annie.

/_**Fin del Flash Back**_\

-No... bueno si... pero no... Es que... –_Sintió unas manos entre las suyas, y estaba segura que eran las de Matt_-

-Oye cálmate ¿sí? Qué tal si primero me dices tú problema en una oración corta, y luego me lo explicas poco a poco. ¿Te parece? -_Dijo con dulzura y con una sonrisa_-

Después de meditarlo unos segundos respondió sonrojada, nerviosa y cabizbaja: "M-Me gusta... He-Henry..."

Matt al escucharlo la vio con confusión ¿quién no sabe eso? Henry es el único que nunca se había dado cuenta, el resto se da cuenta. Pero el ojiazul dedujo que Annie tenía miedo, lo más seguro: miedo a declarársele al peliazul. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Todo este asunto de ayudar a Tai, hizo que la duda y el miedo a declararse, saliera a flote. Pero necesitaba que ella misma se lo dijera, debía asegurarse de que su teoría era completamente la correcta. Pero no podía dejar que se sintiera sola en cuanto a la situación.

La pelinegra estaba a punto de explicarle todo a su amigo, pero él la interrumpió.

-Te entiendo -_Dijo con una notable mirada de comprensión_-

_Una nota de confusión no se hizo esperar por parte de la ojizafiros. ¿Como era que la entendía si aún no le explicaba su dilema?__ Él, sin embargo, comenzó a expresarle -_Cuando me le declare a mi novia Mimí... -_Dijo viendo con nostalgia hacia algún punto del suelo_- ...también tenía miedo... -_"Tambien" esa palabra hizo que Annie se diera cuenta que el rubio ya sabía lo que ella sentía, sin siquiera explicarle. Eso la hizo sentir bien_- Es eso lo que sientes. ¿Cierto? -_Ella solo asintió y bajo un poco la mirada. Después de unos segundos de silencio, sintió los labios del rubio posarse en su frente, dándole un beso con mucha dulzura, lo que causo que se sonrojara con un poco de más fuerza, y que lo viera cierta sorpresa en su mirada_- Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo. -_Dijo sinceramente y muy seguro de sus palabras_-

_Ella volvió a asentir pero esta vez con una sonrisa de agradecimiento de tanta comprensión- _Gracias... Matty...

Ambos se quedaron viéndose con afecto... hasta que el teléfono celular del ojiazul sonó. El chico empezó a buscar su celular y al encontrarlo en uno de sus bolsillos vio que se trataba de una llamada de Mimí. Le hizo una seña con la mano a la pelinegra, haciéndole entender que harían una pausa, pues debía contestar.

_-Rápidamente contesto con una pequeña sonrisa -_Hola mi princesa.

_-_Yamato Ishida..._ -El ojiazul al escuchar que ella lo llamaba por su nombre completo, supo que algo no andaba bien- _no puedo creer lo que veo. ¿Apenas tenemos dos días como novios ya me engañas?_ -La voz de Mimí se escuchaba, no solo molesta, sino dolida-_

-¿De que estas hablando? _–Pregunto mientras se ponía de pie. Sin duda estaba confundido. No comprendía porque usaba la palabra "engaño"-_

-No te hagas el tonto Matt_ -Su voz sonaba afectada, al parecer quería llorar- _Se nota que tienen algo. ¿Acaso también es tu novia? ¡Respóndeme, ¿soy la novia 1 o la novia 2?! _-La castaña dijo esas palabras con dolor pero sobre todo con celos-_

Al parecer la ojimiel podia verlo. Pero... ¿Dónde estaba. Matt tonto no era, sabía perfectamente que estaba cerca, asi que mientras ella aun hablaba, la busco con la mirada por los alrededores del parque. Hasta que la encontró, estaba parada en la entrada del parque. Se notaba a leguas que estaba muy molesta.

-¡Mimí no te muevas de ahí!_ -Matt sabia que si no hablaba con ella ahora, después podría ser muy tarde. Así que le dijo a Annie que en un momento volvería-_

La pelinegra quedo un poco confundida. Cuando el rubio se va casi corriendo, ella se puso de pie y lo llamo con la esperanza de que le explicara lo que pasaba, pero no fue asi. Segundos después, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro bruscamente, causando sorpresa y susto a la chica Kazami. Lentamente volteo, y su susto solo se intensifico.

-...Por fin solos... -_Dijo un hombre pálido, vestido de negro, con mirada penetrante, alto y con un aura de maldad que Annie pudo sentir. El sujeto aun la tenía sujeta del hombro_-

-¿Q-quien... es usted? -_Dijo con los nervios de punta_-

Mientras tanto al otro la lado del parque, una pelirroja se encontraba sentada en los asientos, en su mirada se podia ver que se encontraba muy pensativa, además de nerviosa pues jugaba sin parar con sus dedos. Ella solo tenía presente aclarar la confusión que tenía en mente y corazón. Así que empezó a calmarse para luego meditar con detención lo que en realidad pensaba y sentía respecto a Tai.

**/Sora POV\**

Tai... ¿que siento por ti? Estoy tan confundida desde el... el beso que me diste. Desde que somos amigos, contigo me siento tan bien, en tus brazos tan segura, siempre estás conmigo para apoyarme, protegerme, sacarme una sonrisa y hasta sacarme de mis casillas... -_No pudo evitar sonreír con solo recordar momentos que había pasado con ese divertido y valiente castaño_-

No sé qué sería mi vida sin ti. Por ti siento algo muy especial. ¿Pero que es ? ¿Afecto de amigos? Definitivamente no. Es algo más fuerte... ¿Cariño de hermanos? No... Es algo... mucho más fuerte...

Lo que sentia por Matt... es tan diferente a esto. Pude darme cuenta que por Matt solo sentía admiración y cariño... pero, por ti Tai... por ti... este sentimiento es más fuerte y especial...

Cuando me besaste... cuando sentí tus labios... se mentí tan bien... me estremecí con solo sentir ese beso... no fui capaz de romperlo. En cambio, esperaba que ese beso no terminara nunca... –_Detuvo sus pensamientos de repente y se sorprendió y sonrojo al darse cuenta de..._- Eso... quiere decir... que... que yo…

**/Fin del Sora POV\**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir unas manos colocándose en sus hombros, manos de una persona detrás de ella. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de Tai.

-T-Tai… -_Dijo sin siquiera volver_- Llegaste temprano, pensé qu… -_Decía mientras volteaba, y su frase fue interrumpida por la duda que se generó al no encontrase con el castaño, sino que vio a un hombre moreno alto que la miraba con curiosidad… y deseo… una mirada que, sin duda, daba miedo-_ ¿Y... usted q-quién es? –_Dijo como pudo a causa del miedo_-

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-**_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE:…**

**¿Mejores amigos o más?**

**CAPITULO 10: Amores al rescate.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Cómo me quedo? ¿Les gusto? *0*No sean malooooooos.!**_** Dejen Review**_**…! O3Ó**

**Díganme que creen ¿que pasara conmigo y con Sora? *-* xD**

**¿Podra Tai salvar antes de tiempo a su amada?**

**¿Mimí le creerá a Matt?**

**¿Kari y Tk y podrán comprar el estúpido libro de historia?**

**Si quieren saber las respuestas… esperen a que suba el otro capítulo xD O_O' Eso me recuerda que les debo una disculpa por la demora… u.ú es que ahora es que tengo VACACIONEEEEEEEEEEES. Así que creo poder actualizar con mas frecuencia… n.ñ''**

**No tienen ni idea de cómo voy a hacer la declaración de Tai :D WAJAJAJAJAJAJA espero que me perdonen por la demora u/u Pero se los recompensare en el próximo capítulo… Ni yio puedo creer lo que tengo en mente para el **_**próximo**_**.. WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Me despido no sin recordarle y pedirles que me dejen un lindo Review :3 Espero que les haiga gustado el capi ^^**

**Se despide: Esta principiante y loka escritora n.n**

**Chauuuuuuuuu ;D**


End file.
